El Romance del Año
by Tsuyume
Summary: Short Fic. Kise es un famoso modelo, Kasamatsu un reconocido abogado. Antes de conocerse ya se odiaron, luego simplemente debieron soportarse. Finalmente, un paparazzi los descubrirá saliendo juntos de la agencia del rubio lo cual será más que suficiente para tildar lo suyo como: "El romance del año". KasaKi. Lemon.
1. ¡Cuando el infierno se congele!

¡Hola a todxs! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Es la primera vez que me leen? De ser así deben saber que soy una loca fanática del KiseKasa / KasaKise. En esta oportunidad, un Short Fic dedicado a la pareja: "Kasamatsu x Kise". Si les gusta la combinación, sean bienveni s.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**_"¡Cuando el infierno se congele!"_**

**.**

El cielo despejado y un sol radiante sólo anunciaban un buen día para Kise, que manejaba su vistoso convertible amarillo por las tranquilas calles de Kanagawa. Con una bonita sonrisa y un par de anteojos, demostraba por qué era uno de los modelos más requeridos por las agencias de la ciudad y alrededores.

Aún era de mañana; la playa a un lado de su camino, lo llenaba de un sentimiento incomparable de libertad, y el brillo del sol, reflejándose en el mar, lo hacían sentirse en el paraíso.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que escuchó sonar su celular, y le tomó sólo un segundo girarse a tomarlo. Pero esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente para no percatarse del transeúnte que cruzaba despreocupadamente por la calle, aparentemente, hablando por el celular.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Kise, tocando la bocina en un auto-reflejo.

El pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero gracias a la frenada brusca del rubio, el auto se detuvo a dos centímetros de él, antes de levantarlo por los aires. Fue un rápido movimiento por parte de Ryouta.

Pasado el susto, el modelo se dejó caer en el respaldar de su asiento, suspirando con pesadez, tranquilizándose. No obstante, el joven que casi arrolla, no se lo tomó tan pacíficamente.

—¡Tsk! ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —le gritó, colérico, para luego patear su auto.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —Kise veía, incrédulo, su coche abollado en la punta, y al tipo de traje, yéndose del lugar—. ¡Vuelve, idiota! —chilló con el puño en alto, notando como el sujeto lo ignoraba y seguía su camino, volviendo a hablar por su celular.

Pronto, las bocinas de los autos se hicieron escuchar, insistentemente. Los conductores, que se encontraban detrás del rubio, podían oírse impacientes. Por su parte, Ryouta veía al sujeto irse, y su ceño se fruncía al notar que el pelinegro se alejaba sin la menor intención de pagarle los daños. Golpeando el volante y dejando escapar un quejido molesto, el rubio puso en marcha su dañado auto que, efectivamente, se veía como una chatarra usada con la notoria abolladura en el frente. Ese tipo realmente lo pateó con fuerza.

—¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó el fastidiado modelo, haciendo un gracioso puchero y alzándole el dedo del medio.

—Hmp —bien pudo escuchar Kise del hombre de cabello negro, que corría su rostro en una clara señal de no haberle tomado en cuenta.

Volviendo su mirada al frente, el rubio se alejó del lugar en busca del taller más cercano. Su preciosa mañana había sido arruinada por un cretino que no miró por dónde caminaba.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro, que casi había mandado al hospital o al cementerio, regresaba su atención a la llamada que lo había distraído. Cuando se trataba de su trabajo, simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, si Kasamatsu Yukio poseía un gran prestigio entre los mejores juristas de la ciudad, se lo debía simplemente a su profunda dedicación.

—_¿Qué sucedió?_ —la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba algo preocupada.

—Nada, un idiota que no mira por donde va —se quejaba Kasamatsu, continuando la charla como si nada.

—_¡Te dije mil veces que no uses el celular cuando cruzas una calle!_ —le reprochó su amigo, haciendo que el pelinegro aleje su oído del celular.

—Bah. Estoy bien. Exageras, Moriyama —miró a la nada, aburrido.

—_Maldito temerario. Vas por la vida como si pudieras demandar a cualquiera que te haga algo_ —seguía con sus reproches, sacando una sonrisa arrogante del pelinegro.

—¿Y no puedo? —dijo, mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Kasamatsu confiaba demasiado en sus contactos. Por algo era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, además de estar a la cabeza de uno de los bufetes más importantes. A decir verdad, su nombre era sinónimo de confianza y triunfo asegurado.

—_¡Serás idiota! ¡Si te matan no podrás hacer nada!_

—Sí, bueno. Gracias por el consejo. Adiós.

—_¡Espera idiota! ¡Necesito que vengas para la agencia!_

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aburrido.

—_El contrato que estuviste gestionando, el chico vendrá a firmarlo._

—Oh.

—_Nada de "Oh". Ven de una vez_ —ordenaba molesto. A veces le costaba tratar con el carácter hosco de su amigo.

Moriyama trabajaba como representante de modelos. Varios jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, conformaban su reconocido staff. Entre ellos, Kise Ryouta, el chico para el que Kasamatsu había estado trabajando en la renovación de su contrato con la agencia.

En pocos días, el rubio tenía una importante producción para una marca internacional, por eso, resultaba indispensable la renovación de su contrato. Lamentablemente, su abogado de confianza estaba de vacaciones, y Moriyama se vio en la necesidad de buscar otro profesional que se hiciera cargo del caso. Sin embargo, esto no fue mayor problema. Yoshitaka conocía varios hombres respetables que podían hacerse cargo del trámite, pero entre ellos sólo se dirigió a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Kasamatsu tenía un currículum impecable, lo cual fue suficiente para que Kise, sin conocerlo, aceptara que Moriyama se hiciera cargo de contactarlo para dejar la gestión en sus manos. De esta manera, el abogado y su cliente, nunca se habían cruzado personalmente, pues Moriyama siempre había actuado de intermediario. Sin embargo, las firmas para dicho contrato, requerían finalmente de su encuentro.

.

.

Cuando Kise llegó a la agencia, bajó del taxi que había tomado para llegar, y se encaminó hacia la oficina que Moriyama le había indicado. Odiaba esa clase de trámites; siempre eran largos y tediosos. A él le gustaba lo simple. Por eso, trabajar de modelo le pareció la mejor opción cuando terminó la preparatoria; eso se le daba muy bien después de todo. Finalmente, llegó al lugar indicado. Sin tocar, el rubio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con quienes lo esperaban.

—Al fin llegas —bromeó Moriyama.

—Sí, lo siento. Un loco se cruzó, casi lo piso... —se quejó, gesticulando sus manos y rostro, para luego girarse y ver sorprendido que, parado frente a la mesa, estaba el mismo sujeto que casi atropelló en la mañana y que precisamente había osado dañar su preciado auto—. ¡¿Tú?! —chilló el modelo en cuanto lo reconoció, señalándolo acusadoramente.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntaba un gracioso Moriyama.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —protestó el rubio ante el seño fruncido del mayor.

—Ja, ja. Cálmate Kise. Él es tu abogado —señalaba el sonriente Yoshitaka.

—¿Abogado? —se decía incrédulo, para luego detenerse a mirarlo. Definitivamente era el tipo que casi arroya.

La mirada del pelinegro lo enfrentaba sin ningún problema. Lo veía tan fijo y amenazante como él. Kise notaba como sus ojos azules tomaban una tonalidad grisácea después de verlo mejor. Su cabello oscuro, sus profundas cejas, contrastaban perfectamente con su piel clara, dándole un marco serio a su rostro; lo cual era aún más acentuado en su persona gracias al elegante traje que llevaba puesto. De saco y corbata, aparentaba ser un hombre de negocios por donde se lo mire. Prolijo y reservado.

—Sí. Tu abogado. Déjame presentártelo —decía su representante acercándolo al elegante joven—. Kise, él es Kasamatsu Yukio, el abogado con las tres maestrías que te mencioné —recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con su buen humor, Moriyama quería hacer ameno el ambiente. Además, conocía muy bien a ambos jóvenes, y sabía que podían llevarse bien. O eso creía, pero su sonrisa se fue haciendo cada vez más leve hasta desaparecer. Esos dos no se veían muy amigables. Ryouta sacaba un notable puchero que, lejos de ser conmovedor, parecía como si estuviera conteniendo cientos de reproches. Por su parte, Kasamatsu no borraba su tan característico seño fruncido, y Moriyama no podía creer la forma en que había cambiado, pues, hasta antes que el rubio llegara, estuvo hablando muy tranquilo.

—Bien, bien… —el chico de pelo lacio trataba de apaciguar la atmosfera—. Es bueno que haya plena confianza entre un abogado y su cliente —Moriyama sonreía, haciendo que su ánimo distendido contrastara con las miradas asesinas de sus acompañantes—. Mmm… Voy por un café. Kasamatsu por favor explícale las cláusulas principales del contrato para ponerlo al tanto... Aunque tú ya te has encargado de beneficiarlo lo máximo posible —sonreía, tomando la perilla de la puerta—. Vamos, vamos. Confianza —salía de la oficina dejándolos solos para que se hicieran amigos.

Pero en cuanto la puerta terminó de cerrarse, se escuchó el primer misil.

—¡Págame el arreglo de mi auto! —chilló el rubio modelo.

—Oblígame —sentenció Kasamatsu ante la mirada asesina de Kise.

"Estúpido abogado" Pensó Ryouta. Seguramente, el sujeto se la pasaba planeando casos y estrategias a su favor. Una vil mente que sólo pensaba en defender ladrones, encarcelar inocentes y aprovecharse de dulces e indefensos modelos.

—Óyeme bien, abogaducho —sus aires de superioridad fastidiaron al pelinegro, que no tardó en fruncir más el ceño, si era posible—. ¡Más te vale que hayas traído tu chequera, porque mi auto lo arreglas con tu sueldo! —volvió a asegurar.

—Hmp —le corrió la mirada, terminando de volver rojo de la rabia el rostro del modelo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Muy bien... —entraba, de nuevo, Moriyama—. ¿Ya son... amigos? —preguntó extrañado, viendo que Kasamatsu ni siquiera miraba al modelo y Ryouta lo fulminaba con sus ojos dorados.

"Tal vez deba irme por una tarde… o, quizás, si los dejo hasta la noche note alguna mejoría..." Pensaba el representante playboy.

—Saben qué, se me antojó un pan de maíz. Ya vengo... —se iba otra vez, volviendo a dejarlos solos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, un silencio se esparció por el lugar. Ryouta no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras Kasamatsu parecía aburrido de la situación. Ciertamente, su ceño se relajó hasta el aburrimiento.

—Escucha —comenzó a hablar el pelinegro, llamando en seguida la atención de Kise, que dejó de matarlo con la mirada para verlo sorprendido por ser el pelinegro quien le hablaba—. Yo sólo vine para arreglar tu contrato, y ya lo hice —decía entregándole dicho documento para que lo vea.

El modelo lo tomó, más calmado, casi aburrido. Eran muchas hojas, no creía poder leerlas todas en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué esperas? —decía Kasamatsu viendo que el rubio no se las ponía a leer.

—¿Quieres que me lea todo esto ahora? —se quejaba incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No puedes? —no dudó en mostrarle una de sus sonrisas retadoras.

—Hum. ¡Claro que puedo! —chilló el modelo, sólo para contestarle y darle la contra.

En verdad, no creía poder prestarle la atención, que semejante documento, merecía en tan poco tiempo. Y así fue. Kasamatsu alzó una ceja aburrido al ver como el rubio aparentaba que leía y pasaba una hoja tras otra. No estaba leyendo nada, a él no lo engañaba.

El abogado suspiró con cansancio antes de volver a hablar.

—No, no. Debes prestarle mucha atención. Es un contrato, no puedes leerlo tan despreocupadamente —retaba, quitándole el documento y poniéndolo sobre la mesa—. Mira... —Yukio comenzaba a explicar haciendo que el rubio se pare a su lado para ver las cláusulas principales—. Aproveché que estás renovando tu contrato para pedir ciertas cláusulas —sonreía arrogante, pues no le había sido nada fácil acceder a ciertos beneficios, pero amaba cuando todo salía como él quería.

Kasamatsu seguía hablando, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de lado, explicando condiciones y beneficios, mientras Kise se había quedado mirando sólo el perfil de su rostro. Sus cejas levemente fruncidas, sus ojos azules, su nariz, muy bonita para no ser la de un modelo; sus labios moviéndose, diciendo cosas que prácticamente no oía pues su atención estaba puesta simplemente en su boca. Pero, sin duda, lo primero que lo atrapó fue su semblante. Todo lo descripto hacia de él un hombre tan serio y hasta arrogante, pero eso sólo terminó por hacerlo más… ¿atractivo?

"Mierda…" Kise se mordió la lengua por andar pensando, según él, en cosas sin sentido.

Aquel pelinegro era un idiota porque todavía le debía el arreglo de su auto. Aunque sabía que, tarde o temprano, se lo terminaría pagando. Pero en ese momento era su abogado, el hombre que hizo de las suyas para mejorar su situación, aún a costas de la agencia. Para beneficiarlo a él. Era lindo si pensaba en lo que le decía que tuvo que hacer para conseguir ciertos beneficios. Aunque si seguía pensando, era su trabajo. Qué más podía hacer.

"¿Confianza?" Eso era lo que su representante le recomendó que existiera entre ambos. "Quizás, algún día..." Pensaba el rubio.

—¿Escuchaste? —inquirió Kasamatsu, golpeándole la cabeza, en una muestra demasiado confianzuda para el gusto del modelo.

"¡Cuando el infierno se congele!" Se gritó Ryouta.

—¡Au! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

—No estabas escuchando.

—¡¿Pero qué…!? ¡Yo escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste!

—Hola~ —apenas abrió la puerta y escuchó los gritos del rubio, Moriyama entendió que aún les faltaba un poco más de tiempo—. Adiós~ —se despedía el pelinegro, y volvía a dejarlos solos.

—Tsk. Al menos presta atención, mocoso —retó Kasamatsu.

—¿Mocoso? —repetía incrédulo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, abuelo? —preguntó burlón. Aunque algo le decía que con tantos títulos obtenidos, seguramente, se trataba de un viejo muy bien cuidado.

—Veintisiete —se limitó a responder.

—¡¿Veintisiete?! —repitió el incrédulo modelo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, sonando casi molesto.

"Rayos... Yo sólo tengo dos años menos, pero apenas un titulo en mi haber... Esto es triste..." Se dijo Kise.

—¿Tú cuantos tienes, "mocoso"? —pensó lo último.

—Veinticinco.

—Joven... —dijo el aburrido pelinegro, y Ryouta solamente alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto que soy joven! ¡Cualquiera puede confundirme con un adolescente de dieciséis! —se quejó el modelo.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo, como si nada, inflando las mejillas del rubio; dando por terminado el asunto para luego pensar en lo próximo que diría—. Um… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó Kasamatsu, tan casual que el rubio pareció un loco al haber reaccionado como lo hizo.

Los ojos ambarinos del rubio se agrandaron con sorpresa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, apenas lo suficiente para hacerse notar. ¿Iba a invitarlo a algún lugar?

—Es que hay documentos que no te mostré, y la verdad es que ya es hora de almorzar…. —continuó diciendo, mirando su reloj—. Y no tengo problema en seguir aquí, pero no me parece que deba continuar reteniéndote —explicaba ante la mirada aún sorprendida del rubio, que nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan caballero—. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar o no? —preguntó de una vez, al no recibir ningún comentario de su parte.

—Um. Sí. ¡Sí! —respondió Kise, quizás más feliz de lo que imaginó. Pero tenía hambre y amaba cuando lo invitaban.

—Bien —Kasamatsu tomó los documentos y los guardó en su portafolio. Luego se encaminó a la puerta, seguido del rubio, que se sorprendió cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, quedándose a un costado de la misma; como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Ha? —el rubio no entendía por qué el pelinegro no se movía del marco de la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo Yukio.

—Ni que fuera una chica —se burló Ryouta.

—Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo.

—Que anticuado —volvió a burlarse, finalmente pasando y aceptando su muestra de educación.

Así, ambos salieron del edificio rumbo a la playa del estacionamiento, que se encontraba frente al mismo.

—¿Vamos en mi auto? —propuso el pelinegro.

—Sí. Porque el mío está en el taller —mencionó Kise, mirándolo de reojo con un ligero puchero.

—Haaa. De acuerdo, te lo pagaré —contestó aburrido.

Era la primera vez que Kasamatsu Yukio perdía en una discusión. Tonto modelo que se salió con la suya.

Ryouta se sorprendió, y en seguida iluminó sus labios en una amigable sonrisa, regalándosela por completo al joven de ojos azules, que borró su seriedad sólo para reemplazarla con incredulidad. Era modelo pero, vamos, cuando sonreía parecía un maldito ángel.

Sin ánimos de seguir pensando en que se parecía Ryouta al sonreír. Kasamatsu lo guió hasta su auto, un BMW negro.

—¿Este es tu auto? —examinó el rubio.

—¿Qué tiene? —se limitó a preguntar, sin demasiada expresión.

—Se parece a ti... —susurró el modelo, sin hacerse oír por el joven de ojos azules.

Kise había escuchado de perros que se parecen a sus dueños, pero ¿de autos? Bueno, tal vez sí. Después de todo, su convertible amarrillo era tan vistoso como él, le habían dicho. Sin más espera, ambos subieron al auto del pelinegro, cerraron las puertas, y Kasamatsu puso en marcha el vehículo rumbo al restaurant que solía frecuentar. Sin embargo, su salida no pasó desapercibida para un paparazzi, que había ido a la agencia en busca de otro modelo, pero que al ver que se trataba del famoso Kise Ryouta saliendo del edificio acompañado por un joven, no pudo evitar sonreír y salir a buscar su auto para seguirlos. Ese podría ser, sin duda, el romance del año.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mmm en verdad que me gusta jugar con los roles. Jojo me gusta ver a Yukio como "abogado" del lindo modelo. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco cliché, pero es que ellos casi no tienen ni eso XD

¡Muy bien, sin más que agregar, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Es lo que parece

Holaa. Debí volver con a conti hace un buen rato! Ante todo, eternas gracias por sus comentarios; he de decir que me alegró mucho haberme reencontrado con muchas chicas del Team KKS así como haber interesado a quienes leen un fic de este par por primera vez. En fin, espero que la conti sea de su agrado.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

_**"Es lo que parece"**_

_**.**_

Después de pasar un tiempo prudencial para que tanto Kasamatsu como Kise hayan entablado siquiera una conversación de adultos, el representante de modelos, Moriyama Yoshitaka, entró de nuevo en la oficina; cargando su café, un pan de maíz, y todas las golosinas que compró para pasar el rato. Ciertamente, esperaba que ya se hayan hecho buenos amigos, o por lo menos que no se hayan matado en su ausencia.

—Oigan, ¿ya podemos empezar? —mostrando una gran sonrisa, el pelinegro se adentró en el lugar, sólo para comprobar que ninguno de los dos estaba donde los dejó. En seguida, el rostro de Moriyama se alarmó al no ver ni al modelo ni a su abogado—. ¡¿Dónde rayos se metieron?!

.

.

Con una suave maniobra, Kasamatsu estacionó su lujoso automóvil, frente al restaurant del cual era un conocido y querido cliente. Kise sonrió al ver que se trataba de un lugar bastante bonito. Con pequeños árboles al frente, e impecables vidrios que dejaban ver el movimiento del interior, se percibía la calidez del lugar. Finalmente, habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron del auto y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada principal. Ryouta, que visitaba el lugar por primera vez, sólo se dejó guiar por el mayor.

Pronto, fueron recibidos por el encargado del restaurant, un buen amigo del pelinegro.

—Buenas tardes. Qué… ¡Hey! ¡Kasamatsu! —sonrió al reconocerlo—. Que bueno verte por aquí. ¿Mesa para uno, cierto? Ahora mismo te busco una…

—Hoy no, Kobori... Vengo acompañado —se limitó a decir Yukio, sonando casi aburrido.

—¿Ha? —el castaño creyó no haber oído bien.

—Hola~ —aparecía Ryouta, detrás de un "aburrido" Kasamatsu, que hacía su rostro a un lado para no ver la expresión de Kobori.

Efectivamente, como supuso Yukio, el castaño se quedó viéndolos sin entender; hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aquel rubio de belleza sobrehumana era el "acompañante" de su amigo Yukio. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue que no se trataba de cualquier rubio de excepcional belleza, era nada más y nada menos que: Kise Ryouta.

Camino al restaurant, Kobori podía jurar que había visto su rostro, por lo menos, cinco veces.

—Oi, Kasamatsu… —susurró codeando al pelinegro, aprovechando que el modelo estaba entretenido observando el lugar con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede…? —Yukio lo miraba dudoso ante su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Después me consigues su autógrafo? —pedía el alto castaño, sacando una mueca incrédula de parte de Kasamatsu, que no entendía como alguien podía querer un autógrafo de semejante mocoso chillón.

Tomando asiento alrededor de una de las mesas más próximas a ellos, cierto paparazzi no los había perdido de vista. El joven se escondía rápidamente tras la carta del menú, mirándolos disimuladamente con una gran sonrisa. Eran la noticia del año y semejante primicia sería toda suya. El famoso modelo, Kise Ryouta, de la mano de Kasamatsu Yukio, uno de los abogados más reconocidos de la ciudad… No podía esperar por tomar las fotografías más comprometedoras. Seguramente se ganaría la portada de la revista.

.

.

Rara vez Kasamatsu Yukio demostraba algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero cuando lo hacía, era más notorio de lo que el pelinegro podría desear. Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y si abría la boca sólo era para tartamudear. Era una faceta suya que pocas personas conocían, y sin embargo, Ryouta la sacó a la luz con un simple movimiento.

—¿Pu-Puedes comer bien, Kise? —casi ordenó, sin poder hablar de corrido—. "Maldición. ¡¿Estoy tartamudeando?!" Se recriminó.

El pelinegro podía jurar que lo hacía apropósito. De ninguna manera alguien podía mirarlo de esa forma, tan condenadamente inocente, después de haber lamido una cucharada de crema como si fuera un… ¡ni siquiera podía pensarlo! No sin ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. Definitivamente el pervertido de Moriyama le estaba pegando su vicios.

—¿Qué te hago? —Ryouta pareció ofenderse, inflando las mejillas, sin darse cuenta que tenía algo de crema en la comisura de sus labios rosas.

"Esto no me está pasando" —se reprendió Kasamatsu, entrecerrando sus ojos, buscando poder disimular su incredulidad. Era malo para su corazón. Acelerar su ritmo cardíaco de un segundo a otro, no podría significar nada bueno.

—Li-Límpiate la boca. Ti-Tienes algo aquí —dijo Kasamatsu, señalándose su propio rostro.

Kise lo miró y tomando su servilleta se limpió la misma parte que veía, la cual, finalmente, resultaba ser el lado contrario del que le indicaba el pelinegro. Kasamatsu, que nunca tuvo por virtud la paciencia, se estaba fastidiando.

—No, del otro lado —aclaró el abogado, haciendo que el rubio dé vuelta la servilleta creyendo que era a eso a lo que se refería; acabando con la frágil paciencia de Yukio—. ¡No! ¡Aquí! —exclamó tomando su propia servilleta, terminando de acercarse al rubio para limpiar él mismo la mancha de su boca—. Pareces un niño —recriminó.

—Um… Me lo han dicho —el rubio sonrió, después de ver la mano del abogado abandonar su rostro.

Ni siquiera el propio Ryouta entendió en ese momento por qué le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más dulces y sinceras. Si bien él era una persona que se la pasaba sonriendo, la genuinidad de sus sentimientos siempre se los guardaba para él. "Ser sincero consigo mismo" parecía ser su frase de cabecera. Sin embargo, no pudo percibir cuándo comenzó a compartir su sinceridad con Kasamatsu.

Fue natural la manera en que comenzó a hablarle de su carrera como modelo, de lo que le gustaba y de lo que odiaba de la misma, así como rápidamente pidió saber de él. Pero Kasamatsu sólo se limitó a responder: "Soy abogado, eso". Claro que no fue suficiente información para el rubio, que con oír sus cortas respuestas sólo hacía que su curiosidad se haga más grande.

Parecía como si no quisiera hablarle de su vida privada, y lo entendía, él como modelo odiaba que le pregunten por sus asuntos personales. Sin embargo, Moriyama ya se los había dicho, entre un abogado y su cliente convenía que exista total confianza. Por eso, no se molestó en seguir preguntando hasta agotar su curiosidad y, por qué no, la paciencia de Kasamatsu.

—¿Trabajas solo?

—No.

—¿Con cuántas personas trabajas? ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Muchas. No te incumbe.

—Tienes un carácter horrible, ¿te lo han dicho? —reprochó el rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos y mostrándole un notable puchero.

—Sí, varias veces —contestó sin mirarlo.

Por alguna razón, Ryouta se quedó viendo su mirada esquiva.

Bebiendo del sorbete de su malteada, sus ojos dorados no se habían desprendido de la sombra que podía distinguir en los orbes azules del pelinegro. Algo dentro de su pecho, tal vez su intuición, le decía que había mucho más detrás de esa mirada seria… Y su misma intuición le decía que le encantaría descubrirlo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Kasamatsu tomó su portafolio y se paró sin esperar respuesta del rubio que, finalmente, no hizo más que seguirlo.

El abogado pidió la cuenta y se dispuso a pagarla por completo.

—Yo pago mi parte, no hay problema —dijo el rubio.

—No. Yo te invité, me corresponde —aclaró, pagándole al mozo la totalidad de la cuenta.

—Que anticuado —Ryouta sonrió al ver como el camarero se iba.

—No soy anticuado —se defendió el pelinegro girándose a verlo.

—Sí, sí lo eres~ —volvió a sonreír con más amplitud.

—Bah… —era simple y sencillo. Cada vez podía menos con las sonrisas del modelo, por eso, sólo podía girar su rostro a un lado y esperar que no lo note—. Volvamos de una vez, que nos deben estar esperando —terminó de decir para salir rumbo a su automóvil.

Por unos instantes, Ryouta se quedó parado, viéndolo irse. Luego, simplemente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza; divertido. Aparentaba ser un hombre serio y hasta frío, pero Ryouta podía jurar haber sentido la calidez de su presencia. El modelo no recordaba sentirse de tal manera con alguien que acababa de conocer. Era una tranquilidad que cosquilleaba en su estómago. Era agradable.

—¿Vienes o no? —se quejó Kasamatsu.

—¡Ya voy! —infló las majillas, molesto; mandando a volar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, cámara en mano, el joven paparazzi sonreía sacando la última fotografía. Mirando todas las imágenes en la pequeña pantalla de su cámara fotográfica; una lucía mejor que la otra. Indudablemente, al día siguiente estallaría el romance del año en la portada de la revista más importante de la ciudad.

.

.

En unos minutos, Kasamatsu y Kise llegaron a la agencia del modelo.

—Supongo que ya deben estar en la sala de juntas —decía Kasamatsu, dirigiéndose junto al rubio hacia el ascensor.

Debían subir al piso más alto del edificio, en donde los estarían esperando el resto de los representantes de la agencia, así como sus abogados, y los empresarios que habían requerido a Kise para su nueva campaña.

—Oye… ¿Seguro que nos fijamos en todo, ne? —comentó el rubio, ya dentro del ascensor.

—Sí. Está todo cubierto. Confía en mí —dijo Kasamatsu, ganándose la mirada de Ryouta.

—Um. Gracias~ —sonrió.

—No tienes por qué… —volteó el rostro a un costado—. Es mi trabajo —aclaró, volviendo la sonrisa del rubio más apacible, hasta hacerse una simple mueca.

—Si… claro…

En cuanto salieron del ascensor, caminaron unos metros hasta por fin llegar al salón que buscaban. Efectivamente, allí los esperaban la otra parte que debía firmar el contrato, junto a su equipo de abogados. Kasamatsu conocía a varios, alguna vez se los cruzó en algún juzgado. Finalmente, el único que faltaba era Moriyama, que no tardó en llegar, quejándose por el ascensor que no bajaba.

Después de leer las cláusulas y ambas partes haberse puesto de acuerdo, el contrato se firmó y Ryouta, además de haber renovado sus años de trabajo, también se había convertido en la cara de la próxima campaña que llevaría a cabo una reconocida marca parisina.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Kasamatsu daba por terminado su trabajo para con el modelo.

—Oye. Espera. ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Ryouta, saliendo de la sala de juntas detrás de él.

—Hm. No, aún no —se giró a verlo, notando un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Todavía tenemos que discutir los contratos de mis otros chicos —llegaba Moriyama, aclarando la situación—. Así que, andando Kasamatsu, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi manager? —alzó una ceja divertido.

—Desde que tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado —sonrió—. Anda, vamos —se lo llevaba de nuevo a su oficina para seguir con el trabajo pendiente.

—Um… Oigan… —llamaba Ryouta, haciendo que ambos se giren a verlo— ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

—¿No estás cansado? Por qué no vas a descansar —ofreció Yoshitaka.

—No tengo sueño —respondió el rubio.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Moriyama le consultó a su amigo.

—No lo sé… —Yukio miraba al modelo, viendo acentuarse su puchero; como si sintiera de antemano que le diría que no—. Podría estorbar nuestro trabajo —sonrió burlón.

—Me quedaré quieto —aseguraba Kise, sacando a relucir una imaginaria cola de perro.

Moriyama no pudo contra esa imagen, mucho menos Kasamatsu, que simplemente se giró para encaminarse de una vez hacia la oficina de su amigo; oyendo como el pelinegro le decía a Ryouta que se porte bien o Yukio lo sacaría de una patada, haciéndolo quedar como un ogro. Pero haberse defendido de tal acusación sólo sirvió para divertirlos más. El abogado no podía creer que lo tomaran tan a la ligera.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya había anochecido. Y, si por Kasamatsu fuera, se habrían quedado aún más tiempo, pero Moriyama le recriminó que esa noche tenía una cita con una hermosa muchacha que lloraría si la llegaba a dejar plantada. Ante la insistencia del representante, Kasamatsu accedió a dejar el trámite y seguirlo en otro momento. Cuando de trabajo se trataba, Yukio no daba el brazo a torcer, pero cuando de bellas súper modelos se trataba, Moriyama podía ir contra su abogado amigo y mil más.

—De acuerdo, después te llamo para comentarte como sigue la gestión —decía Kasamatsu despidiéndose del playboy, que ya estaba dentro de su automóvil.

—Sí. Después hablamos —sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos, Kise! —se despidió alzando la mano.

—¡Suerte~! —animó el rubio.

En seguida, Moriyama los dejó solos en la puerta de la agencia.

Estaba fresco, y a su alrededor todo era iluminado por las luces artificiales del alumbrado de la ciudad, así como de anuncios publicitarios. Pasadas las ocho de la noche, todo se volvía a ver envuelto en el ritmo que proponía el regreso a casa.

—Yo también, ya me voy —hablaba Kasamatsu, llamando la atención del rubio—. Adiós —se despedía con un simple gesto.

—Sí… Adiós… —Kise veía como el pelinegro se metía en su auto dispuesto a irse.

Mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo, Yukio pudo ver al modelo en busca de un taxi. El primero que apareció no se detuvo y al instante llegó otro, pero tampoco paró. Lamentablemente, era hora pico y sería difícil encontrar alguno. El pelinegro bufó con cansancio antes de abrir la boca para hablarle. Después de todo, era su culpa que Ryouta no tuviera como volver a casa.

—Oye, Kise —llamó la atención del rubio; el cual creyó que ya se había ido— ¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Oh, a mi departamento. Queda sobre la avenida Fokuza.

—Mmm. "Incluso me queda en sentido contrario... que mierda..." —pensó el pelinegro—. Sube, te llevo —ofreció derrotado.

—¿Harías eso por mi? —preguntó feliz.

—Vamos, vamos. No tengo todo el tiempo —decía, encendiendo su automóvil.

—Tan paciente… —se burlaba el rubio, para luego subir al auto con él.

.

.

Dentro del vehículo, Kise sentía todo acogedor y agradable. Con las luces bajas y la calefacción prendida, se sentía muy a gusto sentado al lado del pelinegro, que no hacía más que mirar hacia adelante, prestando atención al camino que tenía en frente, para maniobrar en consecuencia. Aprovechando su concentración, Ryouta giró a penas su rostro para verlo. Lucía serio y confiado, tranquilo, varonil.

Sin ánimos de dejar que su mente siga viajando hacia puntos sin retorno, el rubio modelo se giró al otro lado para ver por la ventanilla, disfrutando en seguida del paisaje. Nuevamente, pasaban por la carretera que quedaba a un costado de la playa; la calle en donde lo conoció, esa misma mañana. Sonrió al recordarlo.

En seguida, el rubio abrió los ojos habiendo recordado algo más.

—Oye. ¿Te molesta si prendo la radio? ¡Ya empezó mi programa favorito! —pidió el rubio, haciendo que Kasamatsu alce una ceja al ver su entusiasmo.

En seguida, comentarios graciosos y risas empezaron a inundar el auto ante la incredulidad de Kasamatsu, que no podía creer que alguien escuche tantas pavadas juntas. Pero ahí estaba Ryouta, disfrutando como un niño de los comentarios picantes y cómicos de los locutores.

_"Ahora hablaremos de los hombres con doble vida"_ —proponía el locutor—. _"Esos tipos que de día son prestigiosos señores de trabajo, hombres casados, y de noche... ¡CHAN! Ja, ja. De noche andan saliendo de escondidas con su secretaria… y si tiene el dinero suficiente..."_

_"¡Alguna modelito__!"_ Acotaba el compañero.

Yukio alzaba una ceja ante el comentario, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el rubio modelo.

—Oye. ¿Eres casado? —preguntó, por poco asustado.

—¿Qué…? Claro que no —se apresuró a responder, mostrándose casi molesto por la suposición.

—Oh... Qué bien... —suspiró Ryouta, para luego sorprenderse al oír sus palabras, más fuertes de lo que hubiera querido.

Kasamatsu lo miró de reojo con una mueca incrédula, tratando de entender si lo que escuchó fue correcto. Mientras tanto, Kise miraba al otro lado, fingiendo, pobremente, no haber dicho nada. Y si bien entre ellos se acentuó un incómodo silencio, el mismo pronto era roto por las voces de la radio, que se despidieron dejando un tema de cortina durante el pase al otro segmento.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. De hecho, dejaron que la canción que tenían de fondo se hiciera eco en todo el lugar. Así pasaron los últimos minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

Kasamatsu estacionó frente al complejo habitacional, dejando que el rubio se dé cuenta que ya habían llegado a su departamento. En ese momento, Ryouta estuvo por bajar del auto pero recordó que estaba dejando su bolso en uno de los asientos traseros.

—Oh. Espera... —decía, quitándose el cinturón y girando su cuerpo hacia la parte trasera del auto—. Se me olvida mi bolso... —estiraba los brazos para buscarlo por allí.

—Tsk. ¿Y por qué no sales y lo buscas por afuera? —retaba Yukio, por los movimientos que hacía dentro de su auto. Tan torpes que creía que podría romperle algo y, entonces, ya no pensaba pagarle ningún arreglo, pues quedarían a mano.

Kasamatsu bufaba aburrido, hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo al rubio sólo para sorprenderse con la postal.

El pelinegro no sabía si el modelo se había dado cuenta o no, pero a la vista de Yukio lo único que quedó fue el trasero del rubio. El ojiazul se sonrojó, alzando una ceja, incrédulo de que lo que sus ojos veían. Avergonzado, corría la mirada a un costado, pero sólo por unos segundos, pues luego sus ojos volvían a mirarlo, disimuladamente, como si no tendría otra oportunidad de hacer eso. Definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con el pervertido de Moriyama estaba dañando su buen juicio.

—No lo encuentro... —se quejaba Ryouta, aún removiéndose en el asiento, y haciendo que Yukio sienta su voz como un alerta de lo que estaba haciendo, corriendo el rostro de nuevo.

—De-Debe estar por allí.

—No, no lo encuentro, Kasamacchi —se quejaba en tono casi infantil.

—Debe estar… —de pronto paró de hablar, tratando de entender qué fue lo que le dijo—. ¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó ofendido.

—¿Hm? —el rubio se giró para volver a su asiento—. ¡Kasamacchi! —afirmaba con una gran sonrisa.

Su sonrisa lucía tan dulce y natural que Yukio creyó estar alucinando. Verlo sonreír lo movilizaba, cambiaba su mundo y lo llevaba a un lugar que no imaginó conocer jamás.

De pronto, se sintió completamente atrapado por ese par de ojos color miel. De cerca, notaba sus largas y oscuras pestañas, así como sus labios que iban tomando un brillo único. Ya sin poder detenerse a oír sus propios pensamientos, Kasamatsu dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que Kise le provocó.

Comenzando a sentir los fuertes y galopantes latidos de su corazón, una de sus manos subió hasta el rostro del rubio al tiempo que iba acercándose a él.

En ese par de segundos, Ryouta creyó que todo se congeló a su alrededor. O Kasamatsu tardaba mucho en besarlo… o él estaba tan ansioso que nada pasaba.

Las mejillas del rubio se iban tiñendo de rosa, el corazón golpeaba su pecho cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía el cálido aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios.

—Kasamacchi... —fue lo último que susurró antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Kasamatsu.

Un beso corto, suave, tierno.

Yukio se separó apenas un par de centímetros, todavía no pudiendo creer lo que había hecho. Pero quería ver su expresión. Sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente. Miradas sinceras, con la ilusión plasmada en sus rostros…

El rubio no tardo en volver a él. Sus brazos pasaron por el cuello del mayor y sus labios volvieron a buscar los suyos con más desesperación. Kasamatsu no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad. Besos cortos, dulces, que dieron lugar a lenguas hambrientas por sentir al otro.

Fue más que necesidad… Fue pasión.

Ryouta se perdió en los brazos del pelinegro, los cuales lo sujetaron tan posesivamente que sólo quiso sentir más firmemente su agarre. Por eso no tardó en acercarse más a él, hasta lograr sentarse sobre su regazo, sin despegar ni un segundo su boca de la suya.

Las manos del rubio se aferraron a la ropa del pelinegro al tiempo que sentía las de Kasamatsu acariciar sus muslos.

—Kasamacchi... —gimió Kise en cuanto se despegó de su lengua, hambriento de aire al igual que el pelinegro.

—Kise... —el pelinegro estaba nublado en sus pensamientos, lo único que veía claro eran sus emociones.

—Ven a mi departamento... —pidió el rubio, mirándolo fijamente, dejando que Kasamatsu desnude sus intenciones con sólo ver sus ojos dorados brillar con sumisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Yeah! ¡Por fin he terminado el capitulo! Mi intención jamás fue tardarme tanto, de veras. ¡Espero que la conti les haya gustado! Esta desquiciada del Kasakise / KiseKasa les agradece la lectura y la eterna espera, de corazón. *se nos viene el lemon* ojojo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como dije, ¡me alegra mucho haberme reencontrado con todas ustedes! ¡Y me encanta saber que hay más loquillas que se interesan por esta pareja!

¡Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer! ¡Nos leemos mis bellas nenas!


	3. Será inevitable

Hola de nuevo mis bellas nenas. Un millón de gracias por sus bellísimos reviews. Lamento muchísimo la demora (yo que ustedes ya hubiera mandado al diablo a la escritora que me hace esperar tanto por un lemon). Así que, desde el más allá, he aquí la continuación de nuestra historia.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

_**"Será inevitable"**_

_**.**_

Kasamatsu se sorprendió al oír su proposición. No creyó escuchar tan pronto algo así.

—Um. No pienses que me la paso haciendo esto… —el rubio se defendió de su mirada—. Te lo juro, nunca lo he hecho... —susurraba, mirándolo fijamente; destellando sinceridad—. Es sólo que... —sus brazos se aferraron más al cuello del pelinegro— …quiero dormir con Kasamacchi... —dijo, casi en un puchero, como si así terminaría de convencerlo.

Pese a que sus argumentos fueron por demás pobres, su tibio aliento fue lo suficientemente tentador como para hacer que Yukio quiera probar más de él.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?… —su voz sonaba grave, profunda.

—Hmm —asintió con la cabeza, a medida que Kasamatsu se acercaba a besar su mentón.

—¿Qué tanto?... —susurró, bajando a oler su cuello.

—Mucho... Mucho... —suspiraba entre sus besos.

.

.

En el hall del departamento, bajo el tenue resplandor de las luces, todo lucía tranquilo y silencioso. Quizás, lo único fuera de lo común, era el saco negro que quedó olvidado en el suelo del ascensor.

El abogado jamás había hecho algo así. Lo último que buscaba después de una junta de trabajo era acostarse con su cliente. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento todo su juicio y sentido común se habían ido por la borda.

Habían comenzado en su auto. Luego siguieron en el ascensor, y continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación del modelo, en medio de besos y caricias desesperadas.

Tal vez más brusco de lo que imaginó, Kasamatsu tomó al rubio por los hombros y lo tiró sobre la cama, viéndolo extenderse entre las sábanas. Mientras, Kasamatsu aprovechaba para aflojarse la corbata, que ya sentía ahogando su respiración.

Sonrojado y respirando con dificultad, el modelo abrió las piernas para recibirlo, cuando vio que Kasamatsu regresaba con él. En seguida volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Ryouta se desesperó cuando sintió la lengua del mayor acariciar la suya con la misma voracidad que él lo hacía. Más aún, cuando las manos del pelinegro se aferraron a la cintura de su pantalón, metiéndose incluso en el espacio que quedaba entre la ropa interior y la piel; comenzando a tirar de ellos.

—Aaahh… Kasamacchi —gimió.

Yukio pasó a besar aquel cuello, mientras el rubio jadeaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, al sentir como las manos de pelinegro lo despojaban bruscamente de su ropa. Primero, sintió como le quitaban su pantalón junto a su bóxer. Luego su sweater y su remera. Fue entonces, cuando Kise se vio totalmente desnudo frente a sus ojos metálicos. Y Kasamatsu no pudo hacer más que detenerse a mirarlo tendido en medio de la cama, con sus cabellos dorados desparramados en el almohadón y sus mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando en busca de aire, haciendo que su pecho suba y baje constantemente ganándose su atención.

La mirada de Ryouta brillaba con lujuria, lo cual sólo era más obsceno porque tenía las piernas abiertas. El pelinegro tragó duro cuando sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante esa imagen. Estaba excitado.

Kise contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón con prisa, para luego bajarse la cremallera y liberar su miembro erecto frente a él. Entonces no hubo remordimiento que pudiera contra los deseos de Kasamatsu. Mucho menos con los de Kise, que sólo abrió más las piernas cuando vio que el pelinegro terminó de quitarse los pantalones para después apretarse contra su cuerpo y volver a besarlo; dejando que sus miembros se froten en un sugestivo vaivén.

—Nnh… hmm…

Lo besó fuerte, al tiempo que acariciaba la suave piel de sus muslos. Sentía las manos del modelo subir a su cuello. Kise se aferró a su camisa, tirando de ella, descubriendo sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho. Ayudado por él, Kasamatsu terminó de quitársela, arrojándola en alguna parte de la habitación.

Los labios de Yukio bajaron al mentón del modelo, luego a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se posó sobre su vientre, acariciando la piel que se exponía a su paso, subiendo cada vez más… Ryouta sentía erizarse ante sus besos y caricias.

—¡Nnnh…! —Kise gimió, al sentir un par de dedos atrapar su pezón.

La mente del pelinegro estaba tan nublada como su visión de lo que acontecía alrededor. Todo el ambiente se había hecho denso, aún con las tenues luces del cuarto, distinguía poco y nada. Tampoco le importaba hacerlo. Prefirió concentrarse en los quejidos y gemidos que se desprendían de los labios de Ryouta. Jamás una voz lo había excitado tanto.

—Haaa… Kasamacchi… —se revolvió entre las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas contra las del mayor. Apresando con su mano la cabeza del pelinegro, mientras éste besaba su cuello—. Ya no aguanto… métemela… por favor… —lloriqueaba, levantando la cadera, haciendo que su trasero roce contra el miembro del joven.

Kasamatsu le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, por pervertido, de no ser porque él también quería dárselo; fuerte y duro. Fue entonces, que sus manos atraparon las piernas de Kise para sostenerlas con los brazos.

Dejó que su miembro jugara con la entrada del rubio sin penetrarlo, logrando, para su satisfacción, que el modelo volviera a soltar sus lastimosos quejidos.

—Por favor… por favor… por favor… Kasamacchi. ¡Hmmm! —fue lo último que dijo cuando sintió que Kasamatsu finalmente se había rendido a su pedido.

—Ahhg… Kise —su pecho se oprimió contra el del rubio, al sentirse completamente dentro de él; mientras su espalda era rasgada por las finas uñas del modelo.

Ryouta arqueaba la espalda y sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente entrecerrados, al tiempo que de su boca brotaba un quejido. Entonces la cabeza del rubio, y todo su cuerpo, comenzó a mecerse de arriba hacia abajo entre las sábanas, al ritmo de las embestidas de Kasamatsu. Él apenas abría los ojos, estaba muy excitado, la estreches de Kise lo enloqueció. Era caliente, húmedo… y lo suficientemente aprieto para hacerlo sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

—Aahhh… ahh… ¡Ahh-! —de pronto, todo el cuerpo del rubio se contrajo cuando Yukio encontró su próstata—. ¡Hmm! ¡Kasamacchi! —sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y la almohada, mientras el fuerte pelinegro comenzaba a golpear ese punto sensible.

—Nnh… aah… —era indescriptible la sensación de éxtasis, que le provocaba la estrecha cavidad del modelo a su miembro desesperado.

Bajo su cuerpo, el rubio abría la boca ante la falta de aire y la necesidad de gemir lo que su cuerpo sentía. El sudor comenzaba a bañar sus pieles, y la sensación estaba consumiéndolos de placer. A cada segundo, Ryouta sentía que el pelinegro entraba y salía, de él, más profundo y rápido.

—Vamos Kise. Vamos, vamos —animaba Yukio, con la voz entrecortada; sin dejar de golpear su próstata.

El rubio estaba extasiado, con la cara roja… Ya no podía con tanto placer. Se estaba quebrando. Solamente podía gemir con fuerza y aspirar bocanas de aire para no ahogar sus pulmones.

Estaba llegando, le faltaba tan poco.

Con cada golpe lo sentía más cerca... Esa explosión de placer.

Y Kasamatsu quería verlo. Quería verlo correrse sobre la tersa piel de su vientre.

—¡Ahh Kasamacchi...! ¡Me voy a...! ¡Aahhh! —Kise arqueaba la espalda, y apretaba el almohadón; conteniendo pequeñas lágrimas.

Entonces Kasamatsu pudo contemplar el rostro del rubio en el mismo instante en que estallaba su orgasmo. Las mejillas de Kise estaban rojas, calientes; casi tanto como su cuerpo, como su intimidad. Su boca se abría, liberando un grito ahogado; y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, derramando un par de lágrimas que quedaban contenidas en las comisuras de sus orbes doradas.

Cuando Kise sintió su cuerpo desplomarse en el colchón, después de su increíble orgasmo, sintió un apretón a sus caderas… La última embestida del pelinegro, más profunda que las demás.

—Nnnh nnh —Yukio no soportó mucho más.

Kasamatsu acababa dentro de Ryouta sin poder contenerse… Luego, su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el cuerpo del menor, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. La respiración de ambos era irregular, sus cuerpos estaban transpirados y calientes, todavía sufriendo los espasmos del reciente orgasmo.

Todavía teniendo al pelinegro dentro suyo, Ryouta sentía su semen comenzar a correr lentamente por su entrepierna.

En medio del cansancio y la humedad, los ojos de ambos se cerraron, dando paso al sueño y la calma.

.

.

Después de haber dormido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, el joven modelo comenzaba a despertarse. Kise se removió entre las sábanas, hasta abrir perezosamente sus ojos. Entonces pudo ver a Kasamatsu, de espaldas a él, terminando de acomodarse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—¿Ya te vas?... —preguntó suavemente, acomodándose en la cama.

—Hm. Lo siento. Tengo que estar en el bufet a las ocho —se disculpó sin mirarlo, concentrándose en el nudo de su corbata.

—Ya veo... —calló por un segundo—. Um… ¿Nos vemos a la tarde? —preguntó, algo dudoso de que aceptara, pero esperanzado en que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, su primera respuesta fue el silencio y quietud de Kasamatsu.

—Escucha… —el pelinegro rascaba su cabeza, parecía indeciso—. Mierda… No sé cómo manejar esto… —se quejó, apretando sus puños, viéndose graciosamente frustrado.

Kise tomó la sábana, y enroscándosela en la cintura, se levantó de la cama para llegar con él…

—Me gustas… —susurró, abrazándolo por detrás, sorprendiendo a Yukio—. ¿Aún no te diste cuenta? —se quejó infantilmente.

Kasamatsu bajó la mirada y tragó duro. Bastaba oír su voz, pidiendo por él, para hacer que su respiración se agite y sienta un estremecimiento nacer desde el centro de su ser, lo suficientemente inmanejable como para hacerlo perder la cordura.

De pronto el pelinegro se giró, dejando a Ryouta expectante, para luego empujarlo junto con él de nuevo en la cama que compartieron. Erguiéndose sobre sus brazos, Kasamatsu veía fijamente la expresión en el rostro anonadado del rubio.

—Maldición… Te haría el amor ahora mismo —confesó, sonrojando y estremeciendo al modelo con sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?… —gimió, apresándolo con sus piernas.

—Porque tengo que ir a trabajar —rezongó, tomando los muslos del rubio para separarlo de su cadera.

—Eres demasiado serio, Kasamacchi —se quejó el rubio, inflando las mejillas.

—Es mi forma de ser —dijo orgulloso—. Además… ¿Qué es eso de "Kasamacchi"? —alzó una ceja incrédulo— Anoche sólo decías eso.

—¿Y no te gustó? —sonrió pícaro, dejando que sus ojos dorados brillaran tras sus largas pestañas.

Fue suficiente para hacer que el pelinegro desvíe la mirada a cualquier recoveco de la habitación, tratando, miserablemente, de reprimir su sonrojo con un ceño graciosamente fruncido. Ryouta sólo podía sonreír ante esa mueca tan divertida.

—Um. Le agrego el sufijo "cchi" a los nombres de aquellas personas a las que respeto —explicaba sonriente.

—¿Tú? ¿Me respetas a mí? —volvió a mirarlo para que note su escepticismo.

—Un poco si —le quiñó el ojo divertido.

—No me digas —alzaba una ceja desconfiado, siguiéndole el juego.

—Sí, de verdad —sonrió—. Tú te lo ganaste, Kasamacchi.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo.

—Claro, debes hacer algo con mis sentimientos —rió.

La frescura de su sonrisa, sus largas pestañas adornando una mirada que jamás creyó que lo verían despertar, fueron lo más hermoso y perfecto que Kasamatsu recordaba haber visto. Podía oír su corazón latir con cada una de sus miradas, acelerarse con sus sonrisas. Entonces, entendía que no podía arrepentirse de haber conocido a Kise.

Sus ojos claros se entrecerraban, al tiempo que oía las risas del rubio hacerse cada vez más suaves hasta desaparecer. En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaban en la cercanía del encuentro, y mientras la mano de Kasamatsu apartaba algunos mechones de cabello tras la oreja de Ryouta, el rubio subía el rostro para acabar con la distancia de sus labios y besarlo. Sus narices se rozaron con la misma lentitud de sus bocas, y sus manos buscaron el cuerpo del otro sólo para sentirlo.

—Mmh… Kasamacchi… —llamó el rubio cuando Kasamatsu bajó a repartir besos en su cuello.

—¿Hmm?

—Ahora que te vas… ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

El pelinegro dejó de besarlo, para detenerse a pensarlo un segundo.

—Supongo que en cuatro o cinco meses —dijo como si nada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No es cierto —rió ante el reproche del modelo, haciendo que este le muestre un notorio puchero por burlarse de él—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer al mediodía?

—No —se apresuró a responder.

—Entonces, ¿quieres venir a almorzar conmigo?

—¡Sí! —sonrió—. ¿En el mismo lugar de ayer?

Kasamatsu le sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza.

El rubio no dudó en acercarse hasta envolver el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y atraparlo en un beso. Kasamatsu no tardó en responder, pero, con poco tiempo, terminó por darle un último beso para luego separase. Finalmente, levantándose de encima del rubio, le regaló un "ya debo irme" para despedirse; obteniendo, claro, una gran sonrisa del menor.

.

.

—Guardia periodística… guardia periodística… —susurraba en sueños.

Durmiendo sobre el volante de la camioneta en la que había estado de conductor, el joven paparazzi era despertado por los primeros rayos de luz. De pronto subía la cabeza sólo para encontrarse, sorpresivamente, con el abogado, justamente saliendo del edificio al que había llegado con el modelo la noche anterior. El pelinegro se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Maldición… ¿Dónde habré dejado mi saco? —se quejó sin poder recordar dónde lo tiró.

—¡Ahí está Kasamatsu-san! —se emocionaba el joven, buscando desesperadamente su cámara.

Justo cuando el pelinegro abría a puerta de su auto, el chico paparazzi había dado con su bendita cámara.

—Di queso~ —se burlaba, apretando el botón para tomar la fotografía, pero tan grande fue su somnolencia que no se dio cuenta que estaba al revés—. ¡Waahh! —se quejó tapándose los ojos, que habían recibido directamente la luz del flash.

.

.

Kise sólo sentía ganas de sonreír.

Después de haber pasado una noche maravillosa con su abogado, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón; disfrutando del aroma de su perfume, del calor que aún quedaba en el lugar de su cama que el pelinegro había ocupado. Entonces todo le pareció perfecto.

En ese momento su celular sonó en algún lugar de la habitación, sacándolo de sus sueños.

Se arrastró por la cama hasta poder estirar su brazo y tomar su pantalón del suelo. Sentándose, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y atendió la llamada.

—_Kise, ¿estás llegando para el aeropuerto? Te estoy esperando_ —hablaba Moriyama.

—¿Qué? —Ryouta no entendía.

—_¿Aún no estás listo?_

—Pe-Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—_Como de qué, de tu viaje a Europa_ —reclamó—. _No me digas que lo olvidaste. Pero si tú mismo me pediste que adelantáramos lo del contrato con la agencia para que tu viaje sea esta semana. Ya tengo todo listo._

—¡¿Qué?! —el rubio se quedó en shock.

—_Si no te das prisa no llegarás a tiempo. Toma algo de ropa y ven para el aeropuerto, después te comprarás más cuando llegues allá._

—No. Espera —se estaba desesperando—. ¡Es que no entiendes! ¡No puedo irme así como así!

—_¡¿Kise, qué rayos sucede contigo?! ¡Tú mismo me pediste que agilizara todo para viajar estos días!_

—Pero es que… —no sabía qué decirle—. ¿Al menos puede ser después almuerzo?...

—_¿Es broma?_ —se quejó—. _Almuerzas en el avión. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven de una vez! —ordenó Moriyama, cortándole el teléfono._

Kise se quedó sentado en medio de su cama, desnudo, sin saber qué hacer. Su mano dejó el celular en el colchón y pasó lentamente por el lugar, aún cálido, que Kasamatsu había dejado a su lado. Sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en su pecho, comprimiéndolo, dejándolo todavía más confundido. ¿Qué haría?

.

.

Por muchas razones, siempre agradeció estar al frente de su propio bufet de abogados, pero el poder llegar tarde sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie era su favorita. Aunque no acostumbraba hacerlo, claro está. Kasamatsu solía ser el primero en llegar y el último en irse. Sin embargo, ese día había hecho una excepción.

Después de supervisar algunos de los casos más apremiantes de su equipo, el pelinegro avisó a su secretaria que saldría a comer al lugar de siempre.

Tal como le prometió a Ryouta, llegada la hora del almuerzo, Kasamatsu se dirigió rumbo al restaurant de Kobori, donde lo esperó…

Pero los minutos pasaron, y el rubio no parecía ser una persona puntual.

Finalmente, pasada la primera hora de la tarde, decidió llamarlo.

.

.

—Por favor, apaguen sus celulares durante el vuelo —pidió la azafata.

—Pero… —Kise estuvo por quejarse, pues si apagaba el celular cómo recibiría cualquier llamado de Kasamatsu.

El rubio no supo qué hacer, y decirle a Yukio por teléfono que se iba a ir a Paris no le pareció buena idea… No obstante, si él lo llamaba, estaba dispuesto a explicarle como se merecía.

.

.

—No contesta... —se decía el pelinegro, extrañándose; para luego cortar y continuar esperándolo mientras pedía algo para beber.

Los minutos… Las horas… Siguieron pasando…

Cuando volvió a ver su reloj, Kasamatsu comprobó que eran más de las tres de la tarde… Ryouta no apareció.

Desde lejos, su amigo Kobori lo vio más serio que de costumbre, y quizás hasta melancólico, por lo cual decidió acercarse a él.

—Oi... Kasamatsu... ¿Estás seguro de que aún no quieres comer? Tengo lista la especialidad de la casa para ti... —sonrío a su amigo, sentándose frente a él.

—No. Está bien... Se me fue el hambre... —Kasamatsu se levantó ante la mirada preocupada del castaño, y se fue del lugar dejando sobre la mesa la cuenta pagada de lo que tomó.

Había apagado su celular, lo había dejado plantado en el restaurant… era obvio que no tenía intenciones de verlo. Pero Kasamatsu necesitaba una explicación.

Ya era noche. Volviendo para su departamento después de intentar concentrarse en los casos que tenía pendientes, el pelinegro decidió pasar por el edificio del modelo. Primero probó con el comunicador de recepción, pero Kise no atendió. Entonces, Kasamatsu entró en el lugar y fue hacia el ascensor para subir directamente al departamento del modelo. Allí tocó el timbre y llamó a la puerta varias veces… pero igualmente nadie le abrió.

Se fue de allí aún más confundido de lo que estaba. Finalmente, llegó a su departamento y por pura inercia prendió el televisor. Después de un largo día, fue a tomar un baño.

Bajo el torrente de agua tibia, miles de posibilidades rondaron su cabeza. Recuerdos de una noche que desde ese momento le era imposible olvidar…

_"Um, no pienses que me la paso haciendo esto… Te lo juro, nunca lo he hecho... Es sólo que... quiero dormir con Kasamacchi..."_

_"Haaa… Kasamacchi… ya no aguanto… por favor…"_

_"Me gustas…__¿Aún no te diste cuenta?"_

_"Ahora que te vas… ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?"_

—Lo mismo te pregunto… Kise… —susurró el pelinegro, dejando que su cabeza se quede recibiendo el agua de aquella pesada lluvia—. ¿Cuándo?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo sé, Tsuyume "la loca" se fue de vacaciones. Gomen por no sacar mi lado payaso, espero que no les haya afectado. De todas formas, saben que sus críticas siempre serán bienvenidas, mis bellas nenas e.e

¡Se las ama con todo el corazón por su eterna espera, por animarme con sus hermosísimos reviews! Me quito el sombrero ante todas ustedes *-* Volveré para continuar el fic (oh si, todavía falta lo mejor e.e). ¡La historia no puedo abandonarla, está en mis convicciones de seudo escritora! XD

Sin más, un beso enorme, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos, mis bellas nenas del Fanfiction!


	4. Nueva vida

Hola de nuevo (!). Aww. Qué bueno volver (siempre es bueno volver~).Y ahora, trayéndoles la conti de esta historia… Espero, sea de su agrado.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

"_**Nueva vida"**_

**.**

En la plenitud de la noche, la habitación parecía ser alumbrada sólo por el televisor que quedó prendido, además de la luz que llegaba de las luminarias de la ciudad.

Kasamatsu salía de la ducha, vistiendo unos pantalones largos, y con una pequeña toalla sobre los hombros. Sin darle demasiada importancia a su alrededor, sólo se dirigió al vestidor por alguna remera. Su vista cansada inspeccionaba el lugar, mientras sus manos hurgaban la ropa prolijamente doblada; sin mucho ánimo. Su mente se perdió en reflexiones…

No era como si Ryouta hubiera sido la primera persona con la que se acostaba sin esperar saber nada más de su vida, pero algo fue diferente aquella noche. La mirada del rubio se lo demostró. Jamás había visto ojos más hermosos, viéndolo con un brillo que destellaba algo más que placer. Difícilmente olvidaría su rostro cuando le estaba haciendo el amor. Y luego su sonrisa, y sus labios, declarándose igual de atrapado por ese sentimiento que comenzaban a descubrir.

Los brazos del pelinegro se irguieron contra la madera del mueble, mientras su cabeza bajó con frustración. Entonces, sólo suspiró derrotado. Se sentía tan confundido.

—Maldición... —no quería sentirse así, pero poco podía hacer por sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué se lo dijo? ¿Por qué le pidió que volvieran a verse, si luego iba a desaparecer? Kasamatsu simplemente no podía entenderlo.

"¿Y si le sucedió algo?"Alzó la cabeza y su ceño se frunció preocupado. Jamás había vuelto a contestarle una llamada; en su departamento no estaba… De hecho, nunca llegó a su encuentro.

Kasamatsu salió del vestidor y se apresuró hacia su cama, en donde había dejado el celular. Si no podía llamarlo, al menos pretendió probar con Moriyama. Él debería saber dónde estaba.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla, buscando el número indicado. Pero entonces, los murmullos del televisor se hicieron sonoros, cuando aquel nombre llegó a sus oídos.

"_¡Y es así! ¡El modelo, Kise Ryouta, ha viajado a Paris para una importante campaña!"_ De pronto, hablaba una voz proveniente del televisor.

Los ojos azules de Kasamatsu se quedaron, por unos instantes, fijos en la pantalla del móvil. No creyó haber oído bien. Entre la incredulidad y la duda, el pelinegro giró su mirada hacia el televisor. Su cuerpo quedó sereno y lo único que parecía moverse era su ceño, que se fruncía lentamente, con desconcierto.

"_Parece que la fama de Kise-kun ha cruzado fronteras. Porque el chico de oro de las agencias de Japón fue convocado para la campaña de una importante marca parisina. Aquí tenemos su testimonio…" _Anunciaba la columnista de espectáculos.

Fue entonces cuando, finalmente, pudo verlo.

Las imágenes eran seguramente de esa mañana. Usando anteojos oscuros, Kise caminaba por el aeropuerto, rodeado de periodistas, que le preguntaban acerca de su viaje y de sus expectativas con respecto a su nuevo proyecto, así como si volvería alguna vez a Japón.

"_Kise-kun, ¿es verdad que el presidente de la campaña te llamó personalmente para pedir que fueras su nueva figura?"_

"_No. No sé de dónde sacan eso"_ Respondió amable, tratando de pasar entre ellos, recibiendo los flashes de las cámaras.

"_¿Pero es cierto que piensas quedarte a trabajar allí?"_

"_Por el momento"_ Respondió sin más.

"_¿Qué hay de cierto que te vas para evitar que se hable de ti y de tu romance con el productor de tu anterior campaña?"_ Preguntó otro.

"_De verdad que no sé de dónde sacan eso"_ El rubio pareció molesto.

"_¡Kise-kun, Kise-kun!"_ Lo corrió otro de los periodistas.

Pero, en ese momento, la pantalla del televisor se apagó, y toda la habitación quedó en silencio; sumida en la penumbra de la noche.

Ya no era confusión lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Kasamatsu. El brillo de sus ojos azules se hizo opaco. Su ceño se frunció, y su rostro se tensó en una mirada seria. De pronto, la imagen que tenía de la sonrisa de Kise se hizo oscura, y todo lo que pudo recordar fueron sus palabras…

"_Um. No pienses que me la paso haciendo esto… Te lo juro, nunca lo he hecho..."_

Fue un idiota al creerle. ¿A cuántos les habría dicho eso? Kasamatsu no recordaba la última persona que lo hizo sentirse tan estúpido.

.

.

Desde el palco de su habitación, Ryouta podía apreciar el anochecer de la ciudad; de aquel lugar que sentía ajeno y distante. Después de horas de viaje, finalmente él y Moriyama habían llegado a su destino.

La mirada del rubio se veía cansada, triste. Su día fue más agotador de lo que tenía pensado. Se lo repetía constantemente: no estaba donde quería estar. Ni todo ese lujo se comparaba con calidez de su departamento, aquella noche que Kasamatsu durmió con él… Los recuerdos se plasmaron en el brillo de su mirada asombrada. Se apartó del balcón para ir por su celular, y en seguida lo halló sobre su cama. Al encenderlo, se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido… Estaba seguro que era Kasamatsu. Finalmente, sólo un mensaje:

"_La próxima vez, búscate otro idiota para meter a tu cama"_.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, cristalizándose al instante. Sintiendo pesado el corazón.

No podía estar sucediéndole eso.

Ryouta se apresuró a llamarlo. Tenía que darle una explicación. No podía dejar que se haga una idea equivocada. Porque, si de algo Ryouta se dio cuenta, fue que extrañaba su presencia como ninguna otra; así como ese calor que el pelinegro supo brindarle tan sólo con sus brazos.

Sólo quería estar con él.

.

.

Recostado sobre su cama, una de sus manos subió hasta apoyarse sobre su frente, apenas ocultando su indiferente mirada. Kasamatsu podía oír de fondo el llamado de su celular, mas sin embargo, el pelinegro lo ignoró.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

Kise intentó por varias veces más, y cada intento se hizo más desesperante.

"Contesta… por favor…"

Sentado sobre su cama, el rubio quedó solo, esperando por una respuesta que no llegó. Y no llegaría. Porque el orgullo de Kasamatsu estaba hecho trizas. Porque acababa de cortar el frágil lazo que desde esa noche los unió.

—Kasamacchi… —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta perderse en el vacío—. No me odies… —lloró… Se había enamorado de él. Entonces lo entendió.

Kasamatsu había atravesado su vida mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Incluso antes de darse cuenta, su corazón se quedó apresado a él. Porque, sin buscar razones lógicas, supo que estaba loco de amor. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Su cuerpo se lo gritó cuando, con la simple cercanía de Kasamatsu, sus latidos se aceleraron sin más; cuando sus ojos dorados se quedaron atrapados, eternos minutos, en la mirada de esos ojos azules; y cuando se sintió estallar sólo con sus besos.

Pero los sueños de aquella noche se desvanecieron. Y del calor de los dos, sólo quedó el de él.

Acaso, la soledad de aquella habitación, sólo hacía sentir, a Kise, más inmensa la sensación de verse tan solo… Demasiado grande era el vacío. En medio de aquel frío, las mangas de su camisa limpiaron sus lágrimas, mientras sus blancas manos cubrieron su llanto.

Si tan sólo, todo hubiera sido de otra manera…

.

.

Con la llegada de un nuevo día, las oportunidades sobraban.

El joven e inexperto fotógrafo estaba ansioso por verlo salir. Sabía que descubrirlo junto al modelo sería su paso a la fama, un ascenso asegurado. Desde su camioneta, justamente estacionada frente al edificio del abogado; el joven paparazzi enfocaba la lente de su cámara hacia la puerta principal. En su rostro pícaro, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó, esperando por el momento en que salga aquel pelinegro que había seguido como toda una sombra. Pero entonces, en medio de su concentración, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

"Tsk. ¿Quién será?" —Dejando su cámara, tomó aburrido el móvil para luego ver el número y sonreír al instante—. ¡Shin-chan! —saludó alegre.

—_Midorima_ —corrigió el editor de la revista, intentando sonar molesto—. _Hmp. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste nanodayo? Hace un día que te fuiste para tomar las fotografías y aún no vuelves a la editorial… Estaba por llamar a la policía para que te busque en el río_.

—Ha-ha. Qué gracioso, Shin-chan —ironizó molesto—. Olvídate de eso. ¡Estoy frente al hallazgo del año! ¡No lo podrás creer! —sonrió emocionado—. ¡Descubrí que Kasamatsu-san y Kise-kun están revolcándose en el departamento del abogado! —río pervertido.

—_¿Ah?_ —se extrañó el peliverde.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... —oyó de pronto, Takao, haciendo que congele su sonrisa y sienta escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

En seguida, Kazunari reconoció esa voz. Y estaba justo a su lado; podía sentirlo junto a la ventanilla del conductor. Era Kasamatsu.

Cuando se giró a verlo, el aterrorizado Takao vio al de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, sonrojado y con el ceño demasiado fruncido para su gusto. El chico no pudo más que reír nervioso. No era la primera vez que espiaba a Kasamatsu, tampoco era la primera vez que el pelinegro lo descubría. Debía admitirlo, aún era un paparazzi bastante novato, en busca de una primicia que coloque su nombre entre los fotógrafos más destacados de la revista. Mientras tanto, del otro lado del teléfono, Midorima intentaba oír lo que estaba sucediendo.

—_Oi. ¿Qué sucede nanodayo?_ —inquirió molesto.

—Pásame con él —ordenó Kasamatsu, sin un gramo de delicadeza en su voz. Y con una mirada que sólo usaba cuando trataba con gente difícil.

—¡No! —se defendió Takao, a sabiendas de lo que les esperaba.

—¡Que me lo pases! —comenzó a tironearle aquel celular.

—¡Nooo! —Takao parecía exageradamente desesperado.

Finalmente, el abogado logró quitarle el celular de las manos, y en seguida se dispuso a enfrentar al peliverde.

—Mi-do-ri-ma —su voz sonaba por demás desafiante—, ya mismo eliminas lo que tengas de mí y del estúpido de Kise —exigió.

—_¿Kasamatsu? _—intentó reconocerlo, para luego sonreír con malicia—. _Hmp_. _¿O sino qué?_

—Tsk —el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a jugar, llevaría eso hasta las últimas consecuencias—. ¿Quieres comerte un juicio, idiota?

Takao no hacía más que apretar los dientes y tomarse los pelos con histeria. Él no quería ir a la cárcel. Era demasiado joven y hermoso para terminar entre cuatro paredes sucias, con hombres malos.

—_Haz lo que quieras_ —sentenció Midorima—. M_e quedaré con la primicia._

—Mandaré a tu novio a una estadía tras las rejas —amenazó, mirado fijamente a Takao, sólo para asustar al pelinegro.

—_Hmp. Quédate con él_ —dijo sin más. Pero en seguida esto fue oído por Takao, quien, de un segundo a otro, cambió su miedo por indignación.

—Ahhh… ¿A sí? —reprochó hacia el teléfono—. ¡Pues, muérete, Shin-chan! ¡Ahora mismo voy a borrar todas las fotos y te quedas con una mierda! —chilló el pelinegro, tomando su cámara y haciendo de inmediato lo que amenazó.

—_¡¿Qué?!_ —reaccionaba tarde, Midorima— _¡No! ¡Espera, Takao!_

—¡Ya está! —sonrió victorioso.

—_¡Idiota! ¡Sólo lo dije para engañarlo!_ —reclamó el peliverde, dejando asombrado al joven.

—¿En serio? —susurró incrédulo, para luego sonreír enternecido; dándose cuenta de lo tsundere que podía ser su Shin-chan.

—_¡¿Ahora me quieres decir qué haremos sin esas fotos?!_ —vociferó iracundo, asustando al paparazzi.

Kasamatsu sonreía malicioso después de conseguir lo que quería.

Dejando a ambos en medio de su discusión, sobre quién tuvo la culpa por haber perdido la primicia de sus vidas, Yukio se fue hacia su automóvil, dispuesto a volver a su vida. No le era fácil pensarse sin Kise. Su presencia aún la sentía en el cuerpo; su ausencia se sufría… Pero había evitado verse en las portadas de las principales revistas junto a él, bajo el título de: "El romance del año". Y quizás significaba eso. Haber terminado con lo que pudo haber sido algo más que un encuentro ocasional.

Cuando Kasamatsu quedó solo en su auto, puso sus manos sobre el volante, y suspiró con cansancio al entenderlo. ¿Qué sería de su vida a partir de entonces?

.

.

Entre las luces y la ambientación del estudio fotográfico, los flashes de la cámara capturaban sus mejores ángulos, mientras él sólo posaba para la misma. Más allá de la belleza de sus facciones, Kise sabía resaltar la sensualidad de sus sonrisas; así como ese ángel en su mirada, que despertaba un brillo sin igual. Quizás, por eso, su fama como modelo se había elevado a escalones impensados.

Después de su trabajo para aquella campaña, el rubio había alcanzado notable prestigio en "La Ciudad de las Luces". En el mundo del modelaje, sus viajes se multiplicaron por las principales ciudades del viejo continente. Pero aquella ciudad ya lo había adoptado como uno de los modelos mejor cotizados. Participaciones en importantes campañas publicitarias, desfiles de cientos de dólares, y eventos que sólo congregaban personalidades destacadas de la sociedad, eran moneda corriente en su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo…

—De acuerdo… —sonreía el fotógrafo, complacido con la profesionalidad del modelo—. Ya estamos —una última toma dio por terminada la sesión.

Ryouta sólo le sonrió en respuesta para luego ver hacia un costado, confirmando que su agente se había quedado a acompañarlo. Aunque, más que quedarse a esperarlo, el representante playboy se había quedado por alguien más.

Con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un vaso con café caliente, Moriyama sonreía de lado, intentando ligar con una linda vestuarista parisina, aunque ésta no parecía querer caer a sus pies. Tampoco entender su extraño acento. Debía admitirlo, aunque fue modelo, Moriyama nunca alcanzó la fama de Kise, y aún así, le gustaba impresionar a las chicas con eso.

Pero entonces, el rubio vio que finalmente terminó como siempre. La chica se iba y Moriyama caminaba hacia él con una mirada derrotada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el rubio cuando su agente lo pasó sin más, para adelantarse.

—Me rechazó —dijo aburrido.

—Pfff —Kise contuvo la risa como pudo.

No era que no sufriera por su amigo y fiel compañero, pero todo ese circo ya se le había hecho tan común, que le encontró lo gracioso. Al fin y al cabo, Moriyama era un lobo solitario, al que sólo le gustaba una linda chica cuando la encontraba.

—Cállate… No es gracioso, Kise.

—Lo siento —sonrió.

—Bah. Es más de lo mismo… ¿Quién las entiende? Primero te sonríen, y luego te dan la espalda… Juegan con uno —reclamó en un claro berrinche, captando la atención del rubio—. Kise, no dejes que nadie juegue así contigo; son las peores personas. Esas que te ilusionan en vano… —mencionó reacio, dejando a un triste Ryouta pensando.

"Que te ilusionan en vano…" —se repitió—. Tal vez… ella tenía un compromiso muy importante… que no pudo dejar de lado… —excusó a la chica, sin poder alzar la mirada.

—Compromiso, mis calzones… —se dijo desconfiado—. Lo que quieren es usarte. Usar… este bello cuerpo, para luego cambiarlo por algo mejor… —sollozó melodramático, abrazándose a sí mismo—. ¡A partir de ahora ninguna mujer me romperá el corazón! —siguió con su escena, alzando un puño al aire—. ¡A partir de ahora yo…! —pero Yoshitaka no terminó de hablar, cuando sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver a una pelinegra que pasaba a su lado—. Ahhh… —sintió el flechazo en su corazón—. Tan linda~ —suspiró enamorado, para luego volver por el pasillo y seguirla.

Fue cuando Ryouta se quedó solo, pensando.

De pronto, había vuelto a recordarlo…

Como cada noche que pasó sin él. Desde hacía once largos meses…

"Kasamacchi…" —suspiró—. "¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?..."

.

.

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía. Llegaba justo a tiempo. Apresurando su paso, Kasamatsu se ponía el saco en el camino, mientras era seguido por un desesperado modista, que arreglaba una pequeña costura en su impecable traje negro.

El gran día finalmente había llegado. Y el azabache recién lo entendió cuando al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, pudo ver; entre arreglos de flores blancas y cientos de personas, que en ese momento no reconocía; un extenso pasillo y al final del mismo, el altar que lo esperaba.

Tanto tiempo había pasado…

El suficiente para tener una nueva vida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo, eh. Incluso dentro de la historia. Once meses después, ¿quién no haría una nueva vida? Aunque la pregunta sería: ¿una nueva vida?

Aaaaw. Qué alegría haber vuelto (!) esta es una de las dos historias que tengo por concluir, y, como ven, soy de las que no pueden dejar una obra inconclusa :3 Desde ya, si quieren seguir este Short-Fic, el mismo se actualizará cada 3 días. Así que, empecemos a palpitar el gran final~.

Gracias por leer y, aún más, muchas gracias por la eterna espera. ¡Nos leemos~!


	5. ¿Dónde está el amor?

Yeah! De nuevo, heme aquí con la conti. ¡A leer~!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

"_**¿Dónde está el amor?"**_

**.**

Siempre había estado muy ocupado, Kasamatsu lo notaba cuando al final del día no recordaba haber hablado más que de trabajo. Ciertamente, su reconocimiento y dedicación para con sus casos iban de la mano de su vida diaria. Pero había llegado un punto en el que su vida de abogado lo había encerrado en otro mundo; en uno en el que no importaba nada más. Tal vez, por eso, ese día tan importante llegaba tarde por haber asistido antes a un compromiso laboral que no pudo suspender.

Muchas miradas se enfocaron en él al verlo caminar por aquel largo pasillo. Pero pronto los invitados parecieron desencantados, pues no era la protagonista de la ceremonia. Mientras tanto, Kasamatsu se apresuraba hacia el altar, arreglando las solapas de su saco.

—¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? —susurró, tétrico, un joven de anteojos cuando lo vio llegar a su lado.

—Hyuga, ¿qué importa? —contestó igual de bajo.

—¿Qué importa? Ella está esperando a que llegues para salir. ¿No te parece suficiente?... —trató de sonreír para disimular que nada pasaba.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo apretando los dientes, intentando ampliar una sonrisa; pareciendo igual de incómodo que el castaño.

Entonces la marcha prenupcial se hizo oír y, finalmente, a quien esperaban apareció. Su sombra se proyectaba desde la entrada de la iglesia como una bestia a punto de asesinar a alguien. No estaba nada, pero nada, feliz con el retraso de Kasamatsu. Y no fue hasta que escuchó: "cálmate, ya llegó" que la chica pudo enfocar su mirada en el altar y darse cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba donde le habían dicho.

Cambiando drásticamente su aura por una que destellaba felicidad, la novia sonrió para deleitar a todos con su belleza y armonía; caminando con su largo vestido blanco al son de la música.

Kasamatsu tragó con dificultad cuando la vio caminar lentamente hacia a ellos. No pensó que aquel momento sería tan difícil de afrontar.

—Tranquilo… —susurró Hyuga.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿M-Me dices a mí? —reprochó indignado.

En cuanto llegó con ellos, la joven les sonrió dulcemente. Al menos así fue hasta que enfocó su mirada en el de ojos azules.

—Kasamatsu-san… —susurró atemorizante— ¿Dónde mieeerda te habías metido? —de pronto, su voz parecía la de muerto resucitado.

Yukio no tuvo respuesta. Sólo se quedó quieto, sorprendido con la forma en que aquella chica podía cambiar de ánimo. Y de aura.

—Oi, Riko… —trató de hablar Hyuga, quien parecía más acostumbrado a su forma de ser—. Él ya está aquí… No tiene caso que lo mates… —disculpaba a su amigo.

—Tú te callas —sentenció—. Este desquiciado del trabajo va a aprender a no llegar tarde a la boda de "sus amigos" —resaltó molesta—. ¡Y menos, siendo él, el puto padrino! —recriminó lo más bajo que pudo, pero siendo oída por el cura que, despavorido, se puso inmediatamente a rezar para purificar la mesa—. ¡Ay, perdón padre! —se disculpó la apenada castaña, tapando su boca en seguida.

"Desquiciado del trabajo" Se repitió un aburrido Kasamatsu.

No era su culpa ser responsable con sus deberes profesionales. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que, justo el día en que sus amigos se casaban, también debía asistir a la entrevista con un cliente? De hecho, por la reacción de Riko, creía que lo mejor sería no decirles que se iría temprano de la fiesta por un viaje de negocios.

.

.

Ya casi anochecía en la ciudad. Después de haberse escabullido de la fiesta de sus amigos, Kasamatsu llegaba a su departamento dispuesto a tomar sus maletas, que con tiempo anticipado había preparado, para luego irse hacía el aeropuerto. Pero, en cuanto llegó a la puerta de su edificio, aquella escena lo sorprendió. Frente al lugar había una ambulancia estacionada; con las puertas abiertas, parecía esperar a alguien. Extrañado, salió de su auto y se acercó, entrando en el hall. Es cuando pudo ver una camilla irse con un cuerpo; el mismo cubierto por una sábana blanca. Kasamatsu retrocedió, haciéndose a un lado para que los paramédicos se la llevaran.

Estaba conmocionado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en una angustiosa mirada. Entonces, un vecino que también estaba allí lo reconoció y se acercó para comentarle lo sucedido.

—Takeshi-san… —suspiraba, llamando la atención de Yukio—. Falleció… Un infarto, aparentemente… —mencionó con tristeza para luego ver, junto con Kasamatsu, el cuerpo salir del edificio—. Ya estaba grande… —comentó con una melancólica sonrisa.

El pelinegro miró de reojo a su vecino. Volviendo a ver hacia el afuera, a través de los vidrios de la recepción, pudo observar como la camilla subía a la ambulancia y se cerraban las puertas de la misma; lista para irse de allí. Entonces, suspiró con pesar… Kasamatsu conocía muy bien al señor. Y por obra de la nada, en ese momento recordó la última charla que tuvo con él, justo esa misma mañana, antes de salir a su reunión…

**Flashback…**

_Yukio salía apresurado del ascensor, notando que el encargado del edificio, Takeshi-san, enceraba tranquilamente el piso del hall._

—_Kasamatsu-san, buen día —lo saludó sonriente._

—_Sí, hola Takeshi-san —ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo; pretendía salir rápido del lugar, pues estaba llegando tarde._

_El señor lo miró, apoyándose sobre el aparato. Entonces, una sonrisa derrotada se dibujó en su rostro._

—_Siempre tan apresurado… —sonreía, haciendo que Kasamatsu se gire a verlo._

_El pelinegro se había detenido a revisar su portafolio, por si se le olvidaba algo. Pero al oírlo, Yukio alzó una ceja sin entender._

—_Así nunca tendrá tiempo para usted… __—__dijo el hombre__—__. Apuesto que, allá afuera, hay muchas señoritas que esperan sentadas por que tenga un tiempo libre… —le sonrió, asombrando al incrédulo Kasamatsu._

_Un pequeño silencio se acentuó en el lugar, hasta que el pelinegro miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que debía irse._

—_Disculpe… se me hace tarde —dijo, sin más, girándose hacia la puerta._

—_Una vez estuve casado… La quise mucho… —mencionó, deteniendo el paso de Yukio—. Pero ella se fue muy temprano de mi lado… —suspiraba con pesar, y luego volvía a dibujar una cálida sonrisa tras la espalda de Kasamatsu—. No me quisiera morir sin haber vuelto a vivir un amor así… ¿Y Usted?..._

**Fin flashback…**

Kasamatsu volvía a la realidad. Viendo como la ambulancia se lo llevaba, sus ojos azules se perdieron en la nada. Su mirada, sumergida en una desolada tranquilidad, parecía nublarse muy sutilmente.

"Creo… que yo tampoco…"

.

.

La luna llena brillaba en la Ciudad de las Luces. En medio de la concurrida noche, los grandes restoranes abrían sus puertas para ofrecer las obras de sus mejores chefs. Pero, aunque el lujo y la vanguardia parecían incluso olerse en el aire, cierto rubio no estaba muy a gusto con la velada.

"Mierda… ¿Quién me manda a aceptar a este tipo?..." Se quejó mentalmente, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado esa cena.

Viendo al aludido sentado frente a él, Kise intentó fingir una sonrisa. El otro sujeto, por su parte, seguía mirándolo con una arrogante sonrisa de lado.

—Kise-kun~ —parecía estar cantar su nombre—, no me ha contado nada de su vida… —dijo, mirándolo galante—. Moriría por oír algo de sus labios…

"Pues muérete tranquilo~" —rió mentalmente—. Emm… No tengo nada que contar —dijo con falsa simpatía, comiendo algo de lo que avistaba en su plato.

—Vamos… —habló con picardía, acercando su mano a la de Ryouta—. Estoy seguro que esa boquita suya tiene mucho que contar… —sonrió, mirándolo con la lujuria brillando en sus orbes; tomando, entonces, la mano del rubio.

Kise abrió los ojos, impresionado. Incrédulo de haberlo oído bien.

—Estamos en público —Kise susurró molesto, apartando la mano rápidamente de él.

—No tengo inconveniente con eso —lo miró fijamente, teniendo la atención del incrédulo modelo—. Cuando quiero algo… sólo lo tengo… —sonrió de lado—. A cualquier precio… —le giñó un ojo, pasando, impúdicamente, su lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

Kise frunció el ceño. Sin decir nada más, sólo chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y se levantó de su silla. Tomando la servilleta de su regazo, se la tiró en la cara, dejando al sujeto perplejo por su reacción.

—Precio, pídele a tu cirujano plástico —espetó—. La próxima vez que te vea, te romperé la nariz, lo juro —gruñó, tan fuerte que la gente que comía a su alrededor se giró a verlos.

En medio de ese escándalo, Ryouta se fue de allí, refunfuñando mil maldiciones. Mientras el sujeto fruncía el ceño al verlo irse, más aún al ver que los comensales lo miraban con curiosidad, comenzando a susurrar cosas.

—¡¿Qué mierda están mirando?! —protestó, asustando a todos, haciendo que inmediatamente vuelvan a sus platos; intentando de retomar el ambiente anterior.

El rubio salía a la calle, hecho una furia, en busca de un taxi que lo sacara de allí.

—Maldito idiota —masculló con ira. Sus labios se apretaban con bronca contenida, mas sin embargo, sus ojos contenían pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos dorados. Entonces, la vista se le nublaba y él parpadeaba varias veces para volver a aclarársela.

Estaba harto de esa situación.

Siempre era lo mismo…

Siempre…

.

.

Después de estacionar su auto, Moriyama se dirigió al interior de la empresa en donde lo esperaban para una reunión de trabajo. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, cuando el representante de modelos había llegado a encontrarse con quien iba a patrocinar uno de los eventos más importantes de la temporada.

El pelinegro sonreía pícaro a cuanta modelo veía pasar por ahí, hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Sólo pudo verlo de espaldas, pero aún así, lo reconoció entre aquel grupo de hombres de traje.

—Hey, Kasamatsu —llamó acercándose a él, haciendo que Yukio se gire a verlo.

—¿Moriyama? —sonrió incrédulo, impresionado de encontrarlo en ese lugar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —rió—. ¿Desde cuando estás en esta ciudad?

—Llegué hace una semana. Mañana regreso a Japón. ¿Y tú?

—Ah, yo vine con…

—Kasamatsu —interrumpió uno de los hombres que acompañaba al pelinegro. El mismo, llamó al abogado para indicarle que lo siguiera junto con los otros.

Yukio debía ir a presenciar una reunión del consejo directivo de la empresa. Los otros sujetos que estaban con él, eran los abogados de los diferentes directores de la organización. En ese momento, el pelinegro se estaba encargando de representar a uno de ellos.

—¿A qué hora sales? —Moriyama alcanzó a preguntarle.

—A las cinco.

—Te espero en el bar de la esquina —directamente avisó, recibiendo en respuesta un pequeño asentimiento por parte de su amigo antes de perderse en un pasillo contiguo.

.

.

Efectivamente, a las cinco y diez, Kasamatsu ya estaba reunido con el pelinegro, después de meses de no verse. Sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de aquel bar, Moriyama se mostraba más emocionado que el abogado de volver a encontrar. De hecho, en cuanto Yoshitaka lo vio, le hizo saber todo lo que había sido de su vida, de sus amores y sus viajes, por lo que Kasamatsu no abrió la boca más que para darle algunos sorbos a su café.

—Y dime —entonces propuso—. ¿Qué te trae a esta ciudad? —Moriyama, finalmente, pidió saber de él.

—Trabajo.

—No. ¿En serio? —se hizo el impresionado.

—Hmp. Para tu información, mi vida no es sólo trabajo si es lo que quieres decir, Moriyama.

—Ahhh, Kasamatsu… —rió—. Deberías divertirte más… Hay tantos lugares que debes conocer… —miraba, nostálgico, por el vidrio del local.

—Será para otra ocasión. Me voy mañana, así que…

—¡Tan pronto! —interrumpió indignado.

—No vine de turismo, Moriyama —respondió aburrido.

—Ohh… —hizo un mohín, molesto de no poder convencer a su amigo para recorrer la ciudad en busca de diversión—. Entonces, al menos déjame invitarte a un evento en el que estoy trabajando —propuso, al tiempo que Kasamatsu lo miró desconfiado—. Es esta noche. No queda lejos de aquí —sonrió, pero al ver que Kasamatsu no terminaba de convencerse, siguió—. Anda~ —empezó con su pedido lastimero—. Si mañana vuelves a Japón, entonces toma esta noche como tu despedida de la ciudad.

Kasamatsu alzó una ceja incrédulo. Él no necesitaba despedirse de la ciudad ni ninguna de esas propuestas cursis, a las que siempre intentaba arrastrarlo Moriyama cuando se encontraban en un viaje de trabajo. Visitas idiotas, decía Kasamatsu, a lugares postales para una foto que nadie vería. Sin embargo, la gran perseverancia e insistencia de Moriyama terminó por convencerlo.

Finalmente, Yukio terminó por aceptar su invitación. Después de todo, era sólo esa noche…

.

.

Cuando el escéptico abogado llegó al lugar indicado, pudo ver que, tal como le había dicho su amigo Yoshitaka, se trataba de un evento por demás importante. A la entrada de aquel edificio, que más bien parecía un moderno palacio, llegaban varios automóviles que no pretendían ser menos que sus conductores y acompañantes, los cuales bajaban vistiendo finos trajes o luciendo vestidos largos y joyas brillantes. También había reporteros, camarógrafos, y demasiados fotógrafos para el gusto de Kasamatsu.

Por alguna razón, Yukio desconfió de todo aquello.

—¡Kasamatsu, que bueno que viniste! —apareció un sonriente Moriyama, vistiendo un smoking.

—¿Qué mierda es esto, Moriyama? —susurró fastidioso, también luciendo un traje de etiqueta, negro, pero prefiriendo una simple corbata azul.

.

.

Mientras todos los invitados y demás personas que habían ido a presenciar el desfile ya estaban ubicados en sus asientos, detrás de escena: asistentes, maquilladoras, peinadoras y vestuaristas corrían por todo el lugar. Poniendo en juego su habilidad, precisión y sentido de perfección; nada podía fallar aquella noche. Entre decenas de modelos aún preparándose, ellas se movían precisas y veloces para ultimar los detalles de quienes saldrían a la primera pasada del desfile.

—Ok. Preparen la primera salida —avisó el productor.

—¡Kise-kun, date prisa! —apuraba una de las vestuaristas, al ver que aún no se había puesto el traje que debía lucir.

—¿Me toca? —preguntaba un sorprendido Ryouta, en medio de todo ese revuelo de chicos a medio vestir.

Kise, era una de las principales caras de la marca que organizaba todo aquello. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, debería de salir a hacer gala de su fama.

.

.

Sentados en primera fila, un sonriente Moriyama, y un aburrido y elegante Kasamatsu, esperaban a que el desfile comience. Entre excéntricas personalidades y fotógrafos profesionales, la atmósfera que se respiraba era por demás glamorosa. Lo cual sólo aburría más al de ojos azules; tanto olor a perfume caro lo estaba mareando.

—A las nueve en punto me voy, Moriyama —advirtió Kasamatsu, después de mirar su reloj y comprobar que sólo faltaban dos minutos para irse.

—¿Qué? ¡No seas así! —reprochó indignado—. Encima que te traigo a semejante desfile. ¿Me dices que te irás antes de que comience?

—Ah —afirmó con cansancio.

—Que mal amigo eres, Kasamatsu —retó, sin conseguir ningún remordimiento por parte de Yukio—. Pues no te vas a ir —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos—. Esto significa mucho para mí. Trabajé muy duro para lograr que mi mejor modelo llegue a este desfile —mencionó berrinchudo, logrando despertar la curiosidad de Kasamatsu.

—¿Qué cosa…? ¿Modelo…? —se quedó susurrando.

—Shhh. Ya empieza —se emocionó Yoshitaka, dejando de lado la mirada extrañada del abogado.

Pronto, la presentadora del desfile se hizo escuchar dando comienzo a la ceremonia. Los fotógrafos enfocaron sus cámaras y, entonces, la banda en vivo comenzó a sonar para dar inicio a la primera salida de la noche.

Ante la mirada de Kasamatsu, y los cientos de espectadores, todos recibían con aplausos a la figura principal que abría la pasarela.

.

.

—Dense prisa con eso —decía uno de los asistentes, apresurando a las vestuaristas, que seguían trabajando detrás de escena—. Tú, cierras la pasada —confirmaba, mirando al modelo, para luego irse a seguir organizando al resto.

El rubio sólo asintió, mientras dejaba que las modistas y maquilladoras terminaran de arreglar su vestuario.

.

.

En el centro del salón, la extensa pasarela concentraba la atención de todos los presentes. Los modelos salían, uno luego de la pasada final del otro; en perfecta sincronía. Luciendo sus trajes o vestidos, resaltando sus cuerpos esbeltos con pasos firmes y elegantes.

Kasamatsu, sin borrar su mueca de aburrimiento, aplaudía sólo para acompañar a Moriyama y el resto de los presentes que, ciertamente, parecían más deslumbrados que cualquiera. El pelinegro, por su parte, sólo seguía con la mirada las figuras que pasaban frente a él.

Entonces, había llegado el momento más esperado. Las miradas se concentraron en una punta de la pasarela, de la cual, finalmente, saldría el modelo encargado de cerrar aquella pasada.

Le había llegado el turno a Kise, quien con una brillante sonrisa, salía a escena recibiendo los aplausos de los invitados, para luego comenzar su andar por la pasarela.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan nervioso, y la sensación aumentaba porque al final del trayecto lo esperaban decenas de fotógrafos. Aún así, Ryouta aprovechaba cada paso que daba para demostrar por qué era uno de los modelos más reconocidos del momento. Su cabello dorado, apenas peinado a un costado, brillaba al igual que sus ojos, que lucían eternamente angelicales bajo esas largas pestañas; después de haber corrido un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

Fue cuando el aburrimiento de Kasamatsu se transformó en asombro. Sus ojos azules dudaron, para luego abrirse, completamente incrédulos, de estar viendo a quien creía que había aparecido ante sus ojos, y ante los cientos de miradas del resto de los presentes.

Al final de la pasada, el rubio se detuvo para las cámaras y en seguida decenas de flashes tomaban su imagen, su sonrisa. Una última mirada de parte del modelo hacia ellos, y sus pies giraron para volver por su camino. Fue, entonces, que sus ojos dorados lo vieron…

El mundo se detuvo. El tiempo y el espacio fueron una gran mentira, cuando sintió que todo quedó resumido en aquellos ojos claros, que volvían a verlo… Nuevamente estaban ahí, para atraparlo y llevarlo a donde nadie más pudo.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, totalmente perplejos. Por su parte, el ceño del pelinegro parecía hacer lo imposible por contener la sorpresa.

Ryouta sentía que se había quedado sin respiración. Y, entonces, el corazón de Kasamatsu comenzó a latir tan fuerte que le dolía.

Después de tanto tiempo, tanto días y tantas noches… Tantos amaneceres, y fríos ocasos. Kise no podía creer que todavía pudiera sentir todo aquello. Esa revolución en su pecho, esas ganas de reír, pero al mismo tiempo, tantas ganas de llorar... Porque había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero el dolor aún seguía ahí, clavándose como un puñal, tal y como esa mirada clara se clavaba en su alma.

Haciéndolo sangrar una herida que nunca cerró…

Haciéndolo revivir un amor que nunca empezó…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pocas veces uno tiene una segunda oportunidad. Saber aprovecharla, o no, es quizás igual de fortuito. Ahora que el reencuentro es inevitable, ¿qué harán?

Mis amores, de nuevo hola a todxs! Desde ya, esto no es un drama XD sí, lo sé, estoy caminando por el borde, pero ya verán la conti de la historia y me dirán! Agradezco cada palabra que se molestan en dedicarme, lo saben~

Sin más, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Todo vuelve: Primera parte

Hola otra vez (!). Heme nuevamente aquí, trayéndoles el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

"_**Todo vuelve"**_

**~ Primera Parte ~**

**.**

"¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!" Se reprochó el rubio.

Volviéndose totalmente ajeno al panorama de vestuaristas y modelos que, a su alrededor, seguían preparándose para la próxima salida, Kise sólo estaba dispuesto a salir de allí lo antes posible.

Sentía como su corazón aún golpeaba descontroladamente contra su pecho, y sus ojos dorados brillaban con ganas de llorar, acentuando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tanto tiempo después de aquel momento vivido. No podía verlo a los ojos, no tenía el valor de afrontarlo. No mientras aún pudiera recordar sus últimas palabras.

.

.

Allí, entre el tumulto de gente, Kasamatsu logró escabullirse entre los jóvenes modelos, que aún estaban preparándose para salir al desfile. Usando una credencial que le quitó a Moriyama, rápidamente pasó a esa zona restringida al público, y en seguida buscó a Kise con la mirada. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba verlo, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Maldición… ¿Dónde te escondes, Kise?" Sus ojos azules se pasearon por todo el lugar, buscándolo. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró. A lo lejos, entre la gente, Ryouta salía por uno de los pasillos.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al reconocerlo, pero no dudó en apresurarse y correr tras sus pasos.

Fue tanto el tiempo que pasó lejos de él. Fueron demasiadas las preguntas, y nunca una respuesta. Aún no podía borrar aquellas palabras del rubio, aquellas que supo decirle con tanta sinceridad que se creyó atrapado por él. Por su voz. Por aquel sentimiento…

"_Me gustas… ¿Aún no te diste cuenta?"_

"_Ahora que te vas… ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?..."_

Kasamatsu se lo preguntó todo ese tiempo.

¿Cuándo?

Porque aquel rubio había aparecido y desaparecido de su vida, tan repentinamente que le pareció un sueño. Aquella vez, parecía haber llegado para adueñarse de su corazón… Pero sin decir una sola palabra, un día, nunca más volvió. Se había ido, dejándolo perplejo ante sus nuevos sentimientos. Ryouta, en su vida, fue lo mismo que una ilusión. Había llegado de la nada, para hacer de un par de momentos, sucesos inolvidables. Para luego evaporarse, y hacer que volviera a la misma rutina, los mismos días, las mismas horas, el mismo cansancio de volver a verse cada vez más solo.

Pero, entonces, había llegado el momento del inesperado reencuentro.

Una oportunidad para demostrarse si aquello realmente fue sólo una ilusión… o si acaso no estaba tan equivocado cuando creyó que era feliz a su lado.

Kasamatsu corrió entre la gente, no queriendo perderlo de vista, siguiendo esa cabeza rubia que se alejaba de él. Y por entonces podía jurar que nunca se sintió tan agradecido de que Ryouta fuera tan alto.

Siguió sus pasos, hasta ver que habían salido del edificio; varias personas aún se amontonaban en la entrada. Bajando la pequeña escalinata, el pelinegro ya se encontró fuera, pudiendo sentir, entonces, el fresco de aquella noche estrellada. Pero en cuanto puso su primer pie en la calle, sólo alcanzó a ver como el rubio paraba un taxi y se subía al mismo, dispuesto a irse del lugar.

Por un momento, por un largo instante, Kasamatsu se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. Sus piernas no respondieron y su mirada se perdió en el desconcierto y la confusión. Cuando Kise cerró la puerta del taxi, y el mismo se iba llevándoselo consigo, Kasamatsu se sintió, por un segundo, derrotado.

Viéndolo alejarse de él, Yukio respiraba agitado por haberlo corrido. Hasta que su propia corazonada lo despertó de ese momento de impotencia.

El pelinegro se apresuró a llegar a su propio automóvil. Kasamatsu estaba dispuesto a seguirlo.

.

.

Dentro del taxi, todo estaba a oscuras. El rostro de Ryouta sólo era alumbrado por las fugaces luces que se filtraban del exterior. En medio de la noche en la ciudad, todo a su alrededor parecía un caudal de fulgores circulando en torno a él.

Kise podía sentir su corazón comprimirse contra su pecho. Nunca imaginó encontrárselo de nuevo; estaba realmente conmocionado. Intentaba calmarse, pero poco podía hacer para evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, sufriendo todavía el momento del reencuentro. Sus ojos ambarinos se perdían en algún lugar de la ciudad, que podía ver pasar a su lado, como diapositivas que pasaban veloces, una tras otra. Pero, finalmente, sólo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para volver a tener fija la imagen de Kasamatsu. Lo había vuelto a ver… Pero huyó. Y quizás haya sido la última vez que lo veía. Pensándolo, suspiró con pesar, comenzando a sentir un oscuro vacío expandiéndose desde el centro de su pecho. Ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Sin dejar de manejar, Kasamatsu lo siguió con la vista fija en él. Y cada maniobra fue precisa para perseguir el camino de aquel taxi, al cual podía divisar no muy lejos de donde estaba. La luz que lograba pasar por el vidrio del vehículo, dejaba ver la cabeza rubia de Kise. No podía perderlo de vista, él estaba allí.

Pronto, el taxista había llegado al lugar indicado. Dobló en una de las calles principales, para luego acercarse a la entrada de un enorme hotel. Finalmente, el rubio bajó del taxi, y mirando la entrada del elegante edificio, se dispuso a ingresar en el lugar.

Unos metros más lejos, Kasamatsu también bajó de su automóvil; viendo al rubio entrar al hotel.

Intentado ocultar su afligida mirada, Ryouta pasó por el hall, saludando casualmente al recepcionista, para luego dirigirse hacia el ascensor. En ese momento, Kasamatsu apareció por la puerta de entrada, sin ser visto por el rubio. El pelinegro se sorprendió al verlo desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas del elevador, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró hacia él.

—¡Oiga! ¡No puede pasar sin identificación! —reclamó el recepcionista, cuando lo notó pasarlo sin anunciarse.

—Moriyama Yoshitaka —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, mostrándole la credencial del desfile.

—¿Haa? —el extrañado chico se quedó viéndolo correr hacia el ascensor.

En seguida, Yukio pudo ver el piso al cual Kise subió.

"Cuarto piso" Se dijo, pudiendo ver que el rubio ya iba por el segundo.

"¿Acaso Moriyama-san no tenía el pelo lacio?" Sospechó el recepcionista, alzando una ceja en desconfianza.

.

.

"Maldición…" Suspiró Kise, apoyando la cabeza contra el metal del ascensor. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?... No puede ser que volvamos a vernos justo aquí… El mundo es lo suficientemente grande. ¿Qué no tienes más lugares para estar?" No pudo evitar reclamarle. "¿Por qué...?" Entonces, sus ojos dorados brillaron con un aura de tristeza.

El pelinegro jadeaba, intentando apaciguar su respiración, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

Mil sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho, sin saber si era por la adrenalina del momento, sin entender si se trataba del hecho de volver a verlo. De repente, todo cobraba un sentido impensado. Jamás se detuvo siquiera a imaginar que podría estar haciendo lo que hacía por alguien. Corriendo aquellas escaleras que lo separaban de él, en un lugar en el que nunca pensó que se encontrarían.

Cuando Kasamatsu, finalmente, llegó al pasillo principal, su respiración era agitada. Y si bien le faltaba el aire, creyó que se quedó sin nada cuando volvió a verlo. Kise salía del elevador y se encaminaba hacia una de las habitaciones. Rápidamente, el pelinegro se erguió y se apresuró a llegar con él.

—¡Oi! —oyó de pronto el rubio, sintiendo su corazón detenerse de pronto.

Para cuando Ryouta se giró a ver quién le gritaba, Kasamatsu había llegado a su lado, para luego tomarlo del brazo. Entonces, Kise sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo, sorprendido, anonadado.

—Me vas a decir... —jadeaba, recuperando la respiración— Por qué rayos desapareciste sin más... —soltaba Kasamatsu, mirándolo a los ojos.

Era terrible el poder de esos ojos azules. Lo hacían sentirse tan pequeño… Kise estaba paralizado, detenido en un instante. De pronto, Kasamatsu se encontraba frente a él, reclamándole por una explicación, alguna razón para justificar aquella vez que se separaron.

Ryouta lo miró, y lo recordaba como aquella vez. Lucía igual. Su pelo corto, sus ojos claros, sus cejas levemente fruncidas, sus finos labios de pronto apaciguando la respiración. Su cuerpo se estremeció con sólo sentirlo, y su corazón se paralizó al tenerlo tan cerca. Finalmente, volvían a verse las caras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó el rubio, sin querer demostrarle nada de lo que sentía entonces.

—Vas a explicarme porqué mierda te fuiste sin decirme nada —gruñó Kasamatsu, callando al modelo—. Al principio… quise creer que simplemente te había parecido una noche más… Y quizás también quise engañarme con lo mismo… —recordó el pelinegro ante el asombro de Ryouta—. Pero… por alguna razón… nunca pude quitarme de la cabeza… el no saber qué fue lo que te llevó a no volver más…

—¿Qué fue?... —Kise sonó indignado, sus ojos se nublaron—. ¿Te parece poco recibir un: "ve a buscar otro idiota para meter a tu cama"? —recordó, dolido, sorprendiendo a Kasamatsu.

—Estaba molesto —se defendió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Pues yo también estoy molesto! —reprochó Kise, entrecerrando la mirada—. Ahora vete… Antes que llegue alguien de seguridad y te saque por la fuerza. No creo que estés registrado en este hotel.

—Tsk. Eso no me importa —lo miró manteniendo el agarre—. Vas a decirme: por qué te fuiste como si nada después de pedirme que volviéramos a vernos.

—Que te vayas —forcejeó el modelo, intentado, pobremente, liberarse de él.

—Dime —sentenció, haciéndose oír molesto.

—¡Como si hubiera significado tanto para ti! —recriminó, sorprendiendo a Kasamatsu—. Desde el principio… no quisiste nada conmigo… —recordó, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo cómo el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus emociones.

Entonces Kasamatsu lo miró, y pudo sentir ese dolor apresando su propio corazón. Comprimiéndolo sin la menor clemencia.

—Mentí… —finalmente dijo— Intenté mentirme… Intenté hacerlo contigo… —confesó, asombrando a Kise.

—¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo ahora mismo?... —susurró, con los ojos brillosos. De pie frente a él, no había donde esconderse. Ya no quedó, entonces, más opción que esperar la verdad.

Y Kasamatsu no tuvo que escuchar eso dos veces. Porque sus pasos detuvieron el tiempo de Kise, cuando sus ojos dorados lo vieron acercarse, tomarlo del rostro y acercarlo al suyo, para terminar con la distancia y hacerla parte del pasado ante el suave contacto de sus labios. Callándolo con un beso, que tomó por sorpresa al rubio.

Kise quedó atónito ante el dulce tacto de esos labios, presionándose sobre los suyos de una manera tierna. Lenta. Entonces, sintió una de las manos del pelinegro tomar su cabeza, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda y bajaba hasta su cintura, abrazándolo. Sin poder evitarlo, Ryouta se aferró a sus hombros, en un primer intento por alejarse… Pero lo sentía, sentía su boca, una vez más junto a la suya. Y creyó que ya había olvidado esa sensación. Pero todas esas emociones volvían, revoloteando violentamente en su estómago, estremeciéndolo desde lo más profundo de su ser, despertando aquel sentimiento…

—¡No!... —de pronto Kise lo empujó; con las ganas de llorar a flor de piel.

—Tsk... Kise —reclamó Kasamatsu, notando la mirada triste del modelo.

—Aquella vez que nos separamos… —dijo—, ni siquiera me buscaste... Si fui importante para ti, al menos creí que me buscarías para pedir una explicación... Pero ni siquiera te molestaste en hacerlo...

—Estaba enojado —volvió a excusarse, frunciendo un poco el ceño para no dejar escapar ninguna muestra de debilidad.

—Pues ya te dije que yo también tengo razones para estarlo —se quejó—. Tu mensaje... fue horrible…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento!

—¡Con eso no puedes borrar nada! —reclamó.

—¡Tú tampoco con tus lágrimas!

—¡¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga?! —finalmente se largó a llorar, ante la mirada derrotada de Kasamatsu.

—Aghh… Kise… ¿Qué es esto?... —resopló con frustración— ¿Una discusión por quien sufrió más?...

—¡No! —se quejó llorando—. ¡No lo sé!

—Kise…

—Déjalo así… —se apartó unos pasos, limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater—. Te lastimé... Me lastimaste... —susurró— ¿Por qué seguir?

—¿Por qué?... —entonces, lo miró fijamente—. Kise, allá afuera hay gente que se muere sin haber sentido lo que vivimos nosotros... —su ceño se frunció; las emociones jugaban en su pecho.

—Y qué… —hizo un mohín— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de morirte sin volver a sentir esto?

—¡Tengo miedo a perderte de nuevo! —se quejó, dejando al rubio sin palabras—. Y no soy tan estúpido para dejarte ir por segunda vez... —se acercó despacio. Pudiendo ver que Kise bajaba el cabeza, conmovido, ahogando el llanto en sus labios temblorosos—. Otra vez... No... —negaba con la cabeza, y entonces el rubio alzó la vista para verlo.

Kise ya no pudo. Todas sus defensas cayeron al suelo, se hicieron escombros. Y Kasamatsu estaba caminando sobre ellos, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que, nuevamente, brillaban sinceros para él. Y su corazón le ordenaba que despierte de tan largo sueño. Porque ni el tiempo pudo hacerlo olvidar que lo amaba…

Una de las manos de Yukio se acercó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio. Viendo cómo esos ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas; cómo sus labios temblaban compungidos, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban producto del llanto contenido. Entonces, sólo le sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia él, demostrándole que sus ojos también brillaban vencidos por las emociones.

—Kasamacchi… —gimoteó Ryouta, por última vez.

Las palabras nunca sobraron tanto como en ese momento. El aire pesó sobre el ambiente, sumiéndolos en otra dimensión, llevándolos a otro lugar. Lejano. Lejos de todo, y de todos. Ya nada importó cuando ambos sintieron sus labios volver a tocarse, a sentirse. Compartiendo el calor del otro. Ese roce tibio que alteraba el ritmo de sus latidos.

Kise subió sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro, hasta tomar con las puntas de sus dedos el rostro de Kasamatsu, mientras él lo abrazaba por la cintura, apresándolo entre sus brazos, entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos ladearon sus rostros, buscando hacer más profunda aquella fricción de sus labios. Ryouta no dudó en abrirlos, besando la boca del pelinegro. Hasta que sintió, gustoso, como éste metía, suavemente, la lengua en su cavidad, comenzando un baile ardiente con la suya.

Sus bocas se devoraron, entonces, con tanta fogosidad, que los hacía sonrojarse. Agitando sus latidos, dejando de lado sus respiraciones, sus lenguas se buscaron entre ellas, desesperadas por ese tacto dulce, ansioso. Sus labios comenzaron a hincharse, pero la pasión no disminuyó. Al contrario, cada vez los quemaba con más fuerza, haciéndolos besarse con mayor entusiasmo, buscando apagar ese fuego… Pero éste seguía creciendo, y con él, ese cosquilleo en lo profundo de sus pechos.

.

.

En el hall del hotel, agentes de seguridad hablaban con el recepcionista. Después de recibir indicaciones suyas, salían a recorrer los pasillos del lugar, en busca del sujeto que había ingresado al edificio sin identificación. En seguida, se dispersaron en grupos hacia los principales puntos.

"Piso dos, cubierto" Advirtió uno de los hombres por el comunicador.

"Piso tres, cubierto. No hay ningún sujeto extraño"

—De acuerdo —respondió uno de ellos, para luego cortar la comunicación—. Vamos al cuarto —ordenaba a su grupo.

Finalmente, al llegar al pasillo del cuarto piso, exactamente en donde se encontraba la habitación del rubio…

—No hay nadie —avisó uno de ellos, para luego seguir revisando por el resto de las plantas del hotel.

El lugar se encontraba sumido en el silencio. No parecía haber ni un alma en aquel extenso pasillo.

.

.

En la oscuridad de la habitación del modelo, Kasamatsu y Kise continuaron con la deseosa unión de sus bocas.

Ni bien entraron, el pelinegro lo acorraló contra la puerta, apretando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, fundiendo sus cuerpos en el mismo calor. Kise lo abrazó, desesperado por sentirlo tan cerca como era humanamente posible; alzó sus brazos por sobre el cuello de Kasamatsu enredando sus dedos tras él. Mientras, Yukio seguía besándolo con desenfreno, demostrando la necesidad de sentirlo así.

Después de tanto tiempo, no había forma de detenerse. Porque sus cuerpos reconocían y extrañaban aquella maravillosa sensación…

Estremecerse junto al calor del otro, no fue algo que hayan podido volver a sentir, sino hasta ese momento.

Renaciendo de recuerdos, todo volvía a sus memorias.

Para volver a marcarse, a fuego, en sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

* * *

Finalmente, nos queda la segunda parte de este capítulo, y por lo tanto, final de esta historia. Aaww sí, lo sé, se ha hecho esperar y he dejado lo mejor para el final X'D Sólo me queda decirles que ya no hay porqué seguir esperando (al menos no eternamente) X3

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Todo vuelve: Segunda parte

Aaww, finalmente el último capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, volví a clases y el sueño ya me está pasando factura XD pero ahora sí, bienvenidxs al final~

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7:**

_**"Todo vuelve"**_

**~ Segunda Parte ~**

**Final**

**.**

Jamás había sentido lo que vivió aquella noche con Kasamatsu. Varios hombres lo tuvieron entre sus brazos, y sin embargo, ninguno le había hecho sentir lo que el pelinegro provocó en su primer encuentro; con cada caricia, con cada beso cargado de deseo. El cuerpo de Kise lo recordaba todo, y confirmaba que cada día que lo extraño tenía un porqué. Se había enamorado.

—Umm… Kasamacchi…

Las piernas del rubio temblaron, perdieron fuerza.

Sólo las paredes eran testigos de aquella pasión. De aquel amor.

No había más sonidos que sus besos, que los gemidos que morían en la boca del otro, como suspiros ocultos, como amor evaporándose por el aire, fundiéndose en la densidad de la atmósfera.

Con la respiración agitada, los cuerpos de ambos resbalaron contra la puerta de madera hasta tocar el suelo.

Las manos de Kasamatsu viajaron por la cintura del rubio hasta tomar la parte baja de su sweater; comenzando a tirar lentamente hacia arriba. El modelo alzó los brazos, dejándose desvestir, para luego volver a tomar el rostro de Yukio entre sus manos y seguir besándolo, con la misma pasión que él lo hacía.

—Ahhh… —suspiró Kise, sintiendo una oleada de placer comenzar a recorrerlo dulcemente.

El modelo apretó los hombros de Kasamatsu cuando éste bajó por su mentón y se perdió en su cuello para deshacerlo en besos. Yukio había sido la última persona con la que se acostó. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin haber tenido nada con nadie. Su cuerpo, sumido en la más tortuosa sensibilidad, sentía estallar con cada roce.

—Kasamacchi… —gimió—. Basta… Me voy a correr… —su voz se oyó suplicante.

Un par de ojo azules, casi celestes, subieron a mirarlo, quedando fijos en su figura, contemplándolo sonrojado.

Con los ojos brillosos, apenas abiertos tras sus largas pestañas, las mejillas rosadas y la respiración excitada, así se veía el rubio después de haber contenido las ganas de llegar al ápice del clímax. Y el pelinegro se vio desbordado por aquella imagen. De nuevo, buscó la boca de Kise, y sus labios volvían a unirse en un beso suave… pronto haciéndose intenso. Kasamatsu atrapó la lengua del rubio con la suya, mientras la resistencia del más joven se consumía en el ardiente juego de sus bocas.

Perdieron conciencia de todo lo que los rodeaba. Sus mundos se vieron resumidos en ese momento cuando nada más importó.

Sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo, Kasamatsu se erguió sobre sus manos, viéndose con el torso desnudo, viendo también a Kise tumbado debajo de él, recostado sobre la alfombra blanca que se tendía cerca de la puerta.

El modelo jadeaba, subiendo y bajando su pecho, haciendo que sus pezones se marquen contra de la fina tela de su camisa, ya bastante desarreglada. Su mirada ambarina, sumergida en una brillante oscuridad, emanaba la lujuria que estaba nublando, todavía más, el juicio del azabache.

La distancia duró nada cuando sus labios volvieron a buscarse. Kise no tardó en pasar sus manos por el cuello del pelinegro, al tiempo que abría las piernas, atrapándolo entre ellas. Mas, en un suave movimiento, Kasamatsu tomó las muñecas de Kise y las alejó de su cuello; sin dejar de besarlo, las llevó contra la alfombra, a los costados de la cabeza del rubio. Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas, sintiendo las manos de Kise apretar el suave contacto.

Sin poder evitar el impulso, Yukio comenzó a moverse sugestivamente sobre él, haciendo rozar sus sexos a través de la ropa.

—Nnh… Kasamacchi… —se quejó, conteniendo las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La prisión de sus pantalones estaba doliendo, y no podía hacer más que respirar agitadamente en el suelo. Sudado, con las mejillas ruborizadas, ardiendo con la fiebre de su cuerpo, se estremecía ante los ojos de Kasamatsu.

Kise se mordió el puño. Su corazón iba a explotar cuando las manos de Kasamatsu comenzaron a desabrochar su cinturón, para luego tomar el cierre de su cremallera, bajando con una lentitud que lo atormentó… Entonces, los dedos de ojiazul tomaron del bóxer del rubio hasta bajarlo, liberando su miembro erecto.

—Aaahh… —arqueando la espalda, Ryouta intentó ahogar un lastimoso gemido en el dorso de su mano.

—Kise… —susurraba el sonrojado pelinegro, acariciando el plano vientre del rubio para calmarlo.

Cuando Ryouta sintió bajar más sus pantalones, levantó la cadera para que éstos sigan bajando, arrastrados por las manos de Kasamatsu. Con los ojos apenas abiertos, el avergonzado rubio sentía desnudarse ante la mirada del pelinegro; el último pie se desprendió de la prenda y volvió a suelo. Kise jadeaba, sonrojado, sintiendo la temperatura del ambiente en sus piernas desnudas, en su miembro erecto.

Nublado en sus pensamientos, Kasamatsu se acercó de nuevo a él, y Kise lo recibió abriendo las piernas, tanto como el deseo de sentirlo lo obligaba. Sus bocas volvían a unirse gustosas, en un beso demandante.

Las manos del modelo bajaron por la espalda del pelinegro, hasta volver al frente de su cuerpo y tomar la hebilla de su cinturón, comenzando a desabrocharlo. Kasamatsu ahogó un gemido en la boca de Ryouta cuando sintió una mano meterse en su ropa interior, tomando su miembro con total impunidad. Desesperado por sentirlo, la mano de Kise comenzaba a masturbarlo.

—Aahh… Kise, espera… —gimió Kasamatsu, con la voz ronca.

—Kasamacchi… Por favor… déjame sentirte de nuevo… —se retorció debajo su cuerpo, intentando rozar sus miembros—. Quiero que me hagas el amor como aquella vez… Por favor… Kasamacchi, te necesito dentro… —arqueó la espalda.

—Kise… dime que no desaparecerás de nuevo… —pidió, tomándolo del rostro, queriendo ver la verdad en sus ojos.

Entonces, lo veía acumulando lágrimas en sus orbes doradas.

—Nunca quise irme… —recordó—. Yo te amo… —confesaba, asombrando al pelinegro.

De pronto su voz, sus palabras, sonaron para Kasamatsu como las más sagradas del mundo. Porque jamás creyó volver a verlo, jamás imaginó volver a tenerlo así para él, y sin embargo, aquello que el destino le quitó, volvía a dárselo. Se lo regresaba. Porque el amor de Ryouta nunca volvió a ser de nadie que no haya sido él.

Toda palabra moría en su garganta, Yukio no tenía nada más que decirle, que su cuerpo no pueda decirlo de otra manera… Tal vez, tan siquiera una cosa. Algo que pensó una y otra vez, que volvió cada una de sus noches como algo sin resolver. Siempre al borde de la duda, para luego renacer con mayor convicción. Entonces, estaba seguro, teniéndolo una vez más con él, lo entendió…

—Yo también… —suspiró, mientras su mano bajaba a acariciar el muslo del rubio—. Te amo, Kise… —susurró, juntando sus narices, para luego besarlo ante su sorpresa.

Después de un momento de no responder a su beso, por la impresión de aquellas palabras, Kise reaccionó al tacto, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, para luego cerrar los ojos y fundirse con él.

Los labios de uno atrapaban los del otro. Uniéndose luego en la misma boca, sus lenguas se buscaron con una ansiedad indescriptible. Sentirse la una a la otra, lamerse entre ellas, hasta saciar esa sed.

Un último beso, hizo que Kasamatsu se aparte para mirarlo de cerca.

—¿Estás listo?... —preguntó, subiendo una mano hasta sus labios, queriendo humedecer sus dedos para lubricar la entrada de Ryouta.

Pero, ni bien Kise lo vio introducir la punta de sus dedos en su boca, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Mirándolo a los ojos, fijamente, con el rubor adornando sus mejillas, Ryouta se llevó aquellos dedos a su propia boca, comenzando a chuparlos. Cubriéndolos de su saliva.

Kasamatsu tragó en seco al verlo así. Sintiendo aquella lengua moverse sugestivamente para lamer sus largos dedos. El pelinegro sentía su corazón galopar sin control. Kise estaba jugando con su resistencia, despertando su oculto desenfreno.

—Ahora si… —susurraba el rubio, pareciendo inocente con el suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Se acomodó sobre él, dejó que Kise abra las piernas tanto como podía. Entonces, se acercó a besarlo… Su mano derecha acariciaba la frente del rubio, apartando los cabellos que se habían pegado a ella por el sudor. Mientras, su otra mano bajaba, lentamente.

Los labios de Kasamatsu se acercaron a besar la mejilla del rubio, luego bajando un poco hasta llegar debajo de su oreja. Kise ladeó el rostro para recibir aquella atención, tomándose las piernas para que los dedos del pelinegro lleguen a su entrada. Alzó un poco más la cadera, y se estremeció cuando las puntas de aquellos dedos acariciaron alrededor de su cavidad, humedeciéndolo con su saliva.

—Aaah… —gimió Kise, al sentir el primer dedo abrirse paso, muy lentamente, dentro de él—. Hmm… Aaahh… Kasamacchi… —apretó los ojos, sintiendo otro, y luego éstos comenzar a moverse en su interior, buscando expandir su entrada. El pulgar de Kasamatsu acarició la piel cercana, causando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo—. Umm… Aaah… —sus músculos se contrajeron de placer.

Era maravillosa la forma en que aquellos dedos se movían dentro de él. Quería llorar, gritarle mil dulzuras… u obscenidades. Pero Kise no podía hacer más que retorcerse de encanto. Cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y hundirse en la oscuridad, agudizando sus sentidos sólo para concentrarse en ese punto que estaban estimulando en él.

—¿Listo?... —Kasamatsu suspiró, un poco ansioso.

—Hmm… —Kise asintió con la cabeza, poniendo las manos sobre la alfombra; intuía que iba a necesitar apretar algo.

Lentamente, retiró sus dedos, sacando un gemido de parte del rubio, al cual pudo observar respirando con dificultad, conteniendo minúsculas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos color miel. Kasamatsu tragó con dificultad. Su corazón parecía alterarse de manera vivaz. Tomando su miembro, con cierto rubor, lo guió hacia la cavidad del rubio, comenzando a empujar suavemente. En seguida, lo vio arquearse cuando la punta comenzó a hacerse paso en su interior.

—Aaahhh… —las manos de Kise se aferraron al peludo de la alfombra, queriendo contener el placer de sentirlo adentrarse en su cuerpo.

—Nnh… —Kasamatsu dejó escapar un gemido. Terminando de entrar en Kise, su cuerpo bajaba hasta apoyar su mejilla contra el pecho del menor.

—Umm… Kasamacchi… —jadeó el rubio al sentirlo dentro—. Aahh... Es tan bueno… —susurró—. ¿Para ti… también?... ¿Te gusta?... —preguntó sonrojado.

—Hm... Es bueno… —gimió con la voz ronca, concentrándose en ese calor húmedo que envolvía su miembro—. Como aquella vez... Aún lo recuerdo... Te recuerdo, Kise... —sus manos tomaron los muslos del rubio—. Así… de estrecho… —comenzó a moverse.

—Uuhh… Kasamacchi… sigue… sigue… —suspiró, preso del suave vaivén.

Sólo bocanadas de aire caliente inundaron la atmosfera. Una densidad única se apoderó del ambiente. Un olor particular inundó sus sentidos, haciendo de aquellos obscenos sonidos algo todavía más lujurioso.

Se habían hecho uno.

El cuerpo del rubio estaba perlado de sudor, al igual que el de Kasamatsu. Sintiendo esa oleada de placer comenzar a recorrerlos desde su espalda baja, no podían detenerse. Sus pensamientos se vieron nublados, sus latidos se perdieron en la locura del movimiento de sus cuerpos. Sintiendo cerca el clímax, aumentaron la velocidad, queriendo llegar a ese momento sublime.

—Haa… —Ryouta ahogó su respiración—. Umm… Haaa… ¡Kasamacchi…! —casi gritó al sentirlo embestir contra su cuerpo cada vez más rápido, llevándolo con él.

—Kise… —gruñó Kasamatsu, atrapando con sus manos el trasero del rubio, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra su miembro. Estaba demasiado excitado para disminuir el ritmo de sus impulsos.

—Aaah… Aaah… Aahh… —el rostro de Ryouta estaba colorado y el sudor cubría su frente, pegando los cabellos de su flequillo a su piel—. ¡Aaahh…! ¡Aaah…! ¡Kasamacchi… me corro! —sollozó, abrazándolo, aferrándose a su espalda, moviendo al mismo tiempo su cadera para seguir ese ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado.

Las piernas le temblaron, no pudo hacer nada para detener esa sensación. El orgasmo estaba cerca, Kise lo sentía. Su boca se abrió para gemir, pero apenas pudo emitir un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo estaba consumiéndose por la pasión. Sentía el miembro del pelinegro, entrar y salir de él, golpeando aquel punto dulce de su interior. Entonces, no lo resistió. Se retorció, enterró los dedos en la espalda de Kasamatsu, y ya no pudo contenerse. El orgasmo lo desbordó.

—¡Aaaahh! ¡Kasamacchi! —gimoteó, arqueó la espalda, con las lágrimas presas en los bordes de sus ojos.

Terminó corriéndose sobre su estómago, manchando con su semen también a Kasamatsu… Luego, sólo cayó exhausto sobre la alfombra.

Con la mirada entrecerrada por el placer, Yukio lo veía en la plenitud de su orgasmo, y quiso seguirlo. Él también lo sentía cerca. Los dulces gemidos de Kise, aquellas uñas marcando su espalda, todo era demasiado estimulante para resistir por mucho más.

—Kise, Kise… Voy a acabar… —alcanzó a decir.

Yukio ahogó un gruñido, y su ceño se frunció sintiendo el clímax. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba, y entonces, su miembro se liberó de tanto placer contenido. En una última y profunda estocada, apretó el trasero de Ryouta, corriéndose en su interior. Llenándolo con su caliente esencia. El pecho se le contrajo, olvidó respirar… Un segundo después, exhaló abatido, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Tumbados en el suelo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus cuerpos calientes y húmedos. El orgasmo todavía hacía temblar sus piernas.

—Aahh… aahh… —aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, Kise sonrió—. Kasamacchi… —susurró, acariciando la espalda del mayor con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Hm…? —sólo emitió ese sonido, finalmente claro.

—Que fogoso… —se atrevió a decir, con una dulce sonrisa.

Kasamatsu, sin embargo, odiaba esa clase de "elogios". Lo avergonzaban a más no poder. Para colmo, inmediatamente después del clímax. En respuesta, el pelinegro sólo escondió, todavía más, su rostro en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que éste sonría incrédulo, para luego abrazarlo y besar su cabeza con cariño.

—Por qué tan vergonzoso… —rió por lo bajo.

Estaba enamorado.

.

.

Cuando la luz que traslucía tras las cortinas comenzó a inquietar su sueño, Kasamatsu abrió perezosamente los ojos. Entonces, empezaba a visualizar a su alrededor.

Estaba en un cuarto iluminado por la tenue luz de la mañana, que desde entonces anticipaba un día soleado. Recostado sobre una suave cama, cayó en cuenta que la noche anterior había dormido con Kise. Cuando giró el rostro, aclaró la vista para contemplar mejor el cándido rostro de quien dormía a su lado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan tranquilo, tan apacible… Pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oyendo el suave arrullo de su respiración.

Recordaba lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. También cuando fueron hasta esa habitación a continuar haciendo el amor. Pero no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió tan feliz. Verlo dormir a su lado… Desnudo parecía desprotegido, y al mismo tiempo, Yukio podría jurarse que nadie sería capaz de hacerle daño estando él a su lado.

Una de las manos de Kasamatsu se aproximó hasta el rostro del rubio y acarició suavemente su mejilla, corriendo un mechón de su cabello para apreciar su rostro. En ese momento, los parpados de Kise se abrieron, lentamente, para dar lugar al brillo de su mirada, aún somnolienta. Pronto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo a su lado, regalándole la primera atención de sus ojos claros.

En medio de tanta paz, sus miradas se conectaron para reflejar una calidez que sólo era percibida en el sonrisa del otro.

Entonces, algo llamó la atención de Kasamatsu. El pelinegro dirigió la mirada hacia la mesita de luz, detrás del rubio, pudiendo notar un celular parpadeando una tenue luz. Kise siguió su mirada y se encontró con su teléfono. Sintiendo curiosidad, se sentó y lo tomó, encontrándose en seguida con cientos de llamadas perdidas.

—Rayos… Moriyama-senpai me llamó toda la noche… —dijo, mordiéndose el labio con culpa.

Kasamatsu se giró a tomar su pantalón del suelo, sacando del bolsillo también su celular y comprobando unas cincuenta y dos llamadas perdidas de su amigo Yoshitaka.

—Parece que nos estuvo buscando —dijo aburrido, mostrándole la casilla de mensajes.

—Debe ser porque nos desaparecimos del desfile… —susurró, para luego suspirar con pesar—. Es cierto… Me fui… —recordó con una triste sonrisa—. Seguro que no me vuelven a llamar…

—¿Era importante para ti?... —preguntó Yukio, notando su mueca de desánimo.

El modelo se detuvo a verlo, con cierto asombro en sus ojos color miel. Luego, sólo le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Sabes… Estoy dispuesto a mandar muchas cosas al diablo por estar sólo contigo… —sonrió dulcemente.

—Tranquilo… —sonrío incrédulo— Tenemos que vivir de algo.

—No seré modelo para toda la vida. Algún día no seré tan bonito… ¡Haa…! —se asombró por sus propias deducciones—. ¡¿Kasamacchi, me seguirás amando aunque me ponga feo?!

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, incrédulo a su pregunta y desesperación.

—De qué hablas, Kise… —susurró mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla—. Me tendrás aguantándote por mucho tiempo…—sonrió socarrón.

—No entendí —se quejó—. ¿Me amarás o no, Kasamacchi?

Kasamatsu ahogó una pequeña risa y se acercó a besarlo. Cayendo lentamente sobre él, volvió a apoyarlo contra la cama, sintiendo como el rubio dibujaba una sonrisa sobre sus labios y lo tomaba de la nuca para profundizar el roce de sus labios. Pronto, seguido por el dulce movimiento de sus lenguas.

—Hmm… —se separó, entonces, de su boca, mirándolo travieso—. Voy a tomar eso como un sí, Kasamacchi… —sonrió, apenas ruborizado, viendo la media sonrisa del pelinegro—. ¡Haa! ¡Ven! —se sentó, sorprendiendo a Yukio— ¡Vamos a hacerlo en el baño! —le dijo entusiasmado, tomando su mano.

—¿Ha?

—¡Siempre quise hacerlo en el baño! ¡Vamos, Kasamacchi! ¡Y tú me sostendrás en tu regazo!

—¿Ha? ¿Por qué? —se dijo preocupado—. Tú eres más alto y…

—Haa… —abrió la boca, ofendido—. ¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

—No dije eso.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Kasamacchi! —infló las mejillas.

—Kise.

—¡Ahora me iré a bañar solo!

Ryouta se levantó, tomando las sábanas para envolverse con ellas, dejando a Kasamatsu sin nada.

—¡Oi! ¡Kise! —protestó, sonrojado, viendo como el rubio se iba hacia el baño, arrastrando las sábanas con él.

En seguida, lo siguió, e intentó abrir la puerta del baño en el que Kise pretendía encerrarse.

—Yaa, Kise —forcejeó del pomo de la puerta—, déjame entrar.

—¡Bueno~! —dijo feliz, soltando de pronto su agarre, haciendo que el pelinegro trastabille un poco al abrir la puerta de repente.

Entonces Kasamatsu lo vio. Y abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido, cuando el rubio tomó su mano.

—Vamos, Kasamacchi… entra… —sonrió, con un leve rubor.

Metiéndose en el baño con él, un sonrojado Kasamatsu cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

Si bien Kasamatsu había perdido su vuelo de regreso a Japón, poco le importó al pelinegro, que entonces, volvía a comprar los pasajes. Pero esa vez para dos personas.

Kise armó las maletas. Y pese a los berrinches de Moriyama, que no podía creer que su mejor modelo se volvía al mercado de trabajo de Japón, Ryouta se despidió de la Ciudad de las Luces, dispuesto a seguir a Kasamatsu.

Mas, las noticias de su huida de la ceremonia, llegaron a su país natal, en donde los periodistas de las principales revistas esperaron su llegada en el aeropuerto. Ciertamente, la cobertura periodística era por demás exagerada si sólo se tenía en cuenta ese suceso. Pero, a eso, debían sumarle el rumor del porqué de su huida…

—¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise-kun! ¡¿Es verdad que usted está manteniendo una relación con su ex-abogado?! —preguntaba un eufórico chico, viendo, como todos, al pelinegro al lado de Kise.

—Sí, sí —contestó Yukio, por demás aburrido, intentado pasar entre ese tumulto de fotógrafos.

—¡Kasamatsu-san! ¡Kasamatsu-san! —llamó otro, a lo lejos.

Todos se agolpaban por una fotografía de los protagonistas. Sin embrago, ambos chicos no parecían tener la menor intención de posar para ellos. Kasamatsu arrastró su maleta, teniendo a Kise tomándolo del brazo, mientras la otra mano del rubio arrastraba su equipaje.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento del pelinegro, esperando que nadie los encuentre, al menos no tan rápido, Kasamatsu se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Suspirando, cansado, por la horda de periodistas que fueron a acosarlos al aeropuerto.

—Rayos… —bufó—. Parecían pirañas…

—Vamos, Kasamacchi —sonrió Kise, llegando desde la cocina con algunas latas de soda—. Hay que buscar otro lugar —animó, entregándole la bebida, para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Mañana mismo me pongo a averiguar… —dijo—. Debe haber alguna buena zona por esta ciudad…

—Compremos una casa grande —sonrió el entusiasmado Ryouta, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro—. Una casa con patio y… ¡de dos plantas!

—¿Por qué tan grande? —sonrió de lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros del modelo.

—Podría servirnos para más adelante… —se sonrojó.

Viéndolo de reojo, Kasamatsu pudo leer claramente en su rostro: "niños". Oh rayos… qué poca paciencia tenía Kasamatsu para con esas criaturas, santos monstruitos de Dios.

—Ok —se paró en seguida, queriendo evitar, así, el rumbo de esa conversación—. Voy a buscar una casa grande… ahora mismo —se dijo, yendo por sus llaves.

—Ah, pero, Kasamacchi. Recién llegamos. Vamos mañana~

—Iré sólo Ryouta, no hay problema.

—No seas así~ —se arrastró por el sillón.

.

.

Ya en su nueva casa, Ryouta estaba hojeando revistas y diarios, sentado en ese sillón azul que pudieron traer del departamento del pelinegro. El modelo buscaba algún buen lugar que vendiera muebles. Esa casa prácticamente no tenía nada aún. Pero no pasaron más de tres de éstas gráficas, cuando pudo ver las primeras portadas con sus fotos, del momento de su llegada al aeropuerto; así sea en pequeños recuadros, pero siempre en las tapas.

—Con tantas portadas nuestras, seguro mis padres se están enterando por las revistas.

—Hm —Kasamatsu asintió desde la cocina.

Entonces, el celular del rubio sonó. Era una llamada de su querida madre. Kise se sorprendió al ver su nombre en la pantalla, pero contestó al fin.

—¿Hola? —respondió temeroso, para luego, apartar el oído del móvil, escuchando los gritos de su madre. La mujer estaba furiosa de que su querido hijo menor no le haya dicho nada de su relación con ese apuesto abogado—. ¡Ya estoy grande para tus retos! —chilló… en seguida callándose de nuevo, como cachorro que regañaban—. Sí, mamá… —lloró sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Yukio aparecía por el marco de la puerta, alzando una ceja y sonriendo incrédulo al verlo así.

—Ahora le pregunto… —dijo el rubio, girándose a ver a su novio—. Kasamacchi, ¿estás libre el sábado?

—¿Por? —inquirió con cierta desconfianza.

—Mamá te quiere conocer…

—No —dijo en una clara mentira, volviendo a esconderse en la cocina.

—Dice que no puede… ¡Te digo que él es un hombre con muchas ocupaciones!... ¡Sí, un sábado también!...

Se respiraba la calidez de una familia, que comenzaba a hacerse más grande.

.

.

La primera noche en su nueva casa. Después de cenar, ambos se sentaron en el sillón, su única compañía hasta entonces. Aparte del televisor que Ryouta se empeñó en llevar de su departamento. El rubio, acostado sobre el regazo de Kasamatsu, pasaba los canales en busca de algo que ver. Entonces, se detuvo, justamente en un programa de chimentos que hablaba de ellos. Incluso, titulándolos bajo el titular de: "El romance del año".

—¿Crees que terminemos el año sin una noticia nuestra? —Kise preguntó dudoso.

—Ahh —bufó—. Supongo que así será hasta que encuentren a otros que les sirvan para las tapas de sus revistas.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más interesante?... —le re-preguntó Kasamatsu.

El modelo no dudó en sonreír y apagar el televisor. Se giró un poco sobre su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver el bulto del pelinegro cerca de su nariz.

—Algo como qué… —susurró juguetón.

—No lo sé… tú qué quieres, Ryouta…

Kasamatsu sonrió de lado, relajándose en el sillón. Sus ojos azules miraron cómo el rubio comenzaba a besar por sobre la tela, estremeciéndolo con el solo contacto.

Después de todo, ese buen sillón debía ser bautizado en su nueva casa.

.

.

Era muy temprano, pero aún así, el sol brillaba a través de algunas pocas nubes. Hacía una mañana primaveral cuando Kasamatsu y Kise estaban saliendo de su casa. Vestidos con ropa deportiva, ambos pensaron en aprovechar la mañana soleada para salir a correr. Pero a los pocos metros, Ryouta dejó de caminar, tomando del brazo al pelinegro para que también lo haga. El rubio seguía bebiendo de su caja de jugo, pero sus ojos ambarinos observan, con curiosidad, aquella revista en el puesto de diarios.

—Los conozco —dijo Ryouta.

—Sí... —alzó una ceja incrédulo— A mí también se me hacen conocidos —Kasamatsu sonrió de lado al reconocerlos en aquella portada gráfica.

En la tapa de aquella famosa revista del corazón, el nuevo romance del año parecía llevarse toda la atención. El famoso editor de la revista Paparazzi, Midorima Shintaro, y su fotógrafo, Takao Kazunari, aparecían capturados en una fotografía, que los había atrapado en una fugaz salida de un desconocido hotel.

Ambos novios sonrieron divertidos. Kise volvió a beber de su jugo y Kasamatsu retomó su andar, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, arrastrando al rubio, que se había agarrado de su brazo.

Ellos se despidieron, deseándoles buena suerte a los nuevos protagonistas de: "El Romance del año".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Con una sonrisa les digo: hemos llegado al final :') Adoré escribir esta historia porque, con lo que amo esta pareja, es mi primer fic KasaKi "largo" (menos mal que era un short-fic). Pero no pude ponerle el famoso "fin", porque no me pareció que terminara, sólo que quedó ahí :3 Encantada de haberla compartido con ustedes. Gracias por su apoyo y bonitas palabras Saben que mi cuenta es casi un rincón KiKasa (o Teiko´s couples XD), así que pueden pasarse cuando gusten :)

Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
